


Порченое семя

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Although Raven Guard is still here, Angst and Feels, Gen, Grimdark, Kiavahrian life anf culture, Religion of the WH40k is a tough question
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: "Слабое зерно приходит в этот мир без всякого злого умысла — оно лишь следствие слабости породившего его. Как не хватает порой силы и стойкости колосу, чтобы передать их каждому зернышку, так и людям порой не хватает крепости духа и стойкости веры — и тогда среди их потомства появляется порченое семя."Св. Ласарис Нетеракс, "Пастырь заблудших".





	1. Chapter 1

— … _Порождения изначальной тьмы, изначального гнева, испившие первой крови, откликнувшиеся на первый предсмертный крик, когда совершилось первое убийство на земле — так пришли они в этот мир._

Терпкий запах благовоний щекотал ноздри. Их тягостная сладость успокаивала, обволакивала, не давая глубоко вдохнуть. Доносящееся сверху пение хора переплеталось с гулким, звучным голосом, откликаясь где-то под сводами зала.

_— Каждый, кто отнимает чужую жизнь, открывает им путь в этот мир. Каждый, кто пачкает руки в крови, предлагает им пищу. Каждый, кто поддается гневу, слабости, отчаянию, возбуждает радость в самом их существе._

К сладковатому запаху тлеющих саани[1] примешивался запах чужого пота, немытых тел нищих, перегара старых гвардейцев, причудливо перемешивающийся с запахом духов состоятельных горожан. Здесь в этот час собирались все — и бедняки с самых окраин, сползающиеся в надежде на милостыню, и богатеи с уровней повыше, жаждущие успокоить свою совесть.

_— Долг каждого из нас, тех, кто называет себя человеком, подданным Бога-Императора, возлюбленного всеми, Отца нашего и Защитника — присоединиться к Нему в его нескончаемом бою. Вера наша должна быть крепка, чтобы не впустить в наши души изначальную грязь и ее порождения. Помыслы наши должны быть чисты, дабы не насытились порождения Губительных Сил скверной наших грехов. В наших сердцах должно быть достаточно доброты, чтобы наши молитвы защитили заблудшие души, защитили тех, чьи слабости столкнули их с истинного пути, запятнали их кровью и подлостью, гневом и сребролюбием._

— Да хранит их свет Бога-Императора, возлюбленного всеми, Отца нашего и Защитника, — прошелестел шепот толпы под сводами зала. Зашуршали одежды, когда десятки рук осенили себя триединым знамением.[2]

_— Но горе тем проклятым безумцам, что выступают против Бога-Императора, возлюбленного всеми, Отца нашего и Защитника, что добровольно раскрывают свою душу и разум изначальной скверне, что выпускают в свое тело порчу, что отдают бразды в руки нечестивым тварям. Становясь орудием Хаоса, они встают под знамена врагов Бога-Императора. Отвергая истинный свет Его, они лишают себя человеческого имени, отворачиваясь от лица Его, они обречены вечно смотреть в уродливое лицо тьмы, становясь его уродливым отражением._

Некоторые из слушателей невольно снова осенили себя защитными жестами. Чаще всего это были зрелые, потрепанные жизнью мужчины, покрытые шрамами — бывшие гвардейцы. Таким был и старый Ресвак, отправившийся в отставку после того, как лишился обеих ног. В полевом госпитале ему наскоро пришили парочку протезов — паршивых, сказать по правде, — но Ресвак мог сказать, что ему повезло. Кому-то не доставалось и этого. Бои в Мекарском секторе затянулись, линии снабжения оказались перерезаны, и порой не хватало даже еды и воды, не говоря уже о медикаментах и боеприпасах. Некоторые бойцы, получив тяжелые раны, пускали себе пулю в лоб, и остальные их не осуждали — каждый раненый, неспособный сражаться хотя бы у станковых орудий, становился обузой для остального отряда.

Ресваку повезло — если только это можно было назвать везением. Он лежал в полевом госпитале, пытаясь привыкнуть к скверным протезам разного размера, когда имперские войска сумели пробить осаду. Часть раненых смогли вывезти с Мекара, и Ресвак оказался в их числе. Ему предложили выбор — демобилизацию или новые протезы и возвращение.

Ресвак выбрал демобилизацию — единственный из всех. Он вернулся на Киавар с клеймом труса и дезертира, и с тех пор не пропускал ни одной службы, отчаянно моля Бога-Императора о прощении. Но тот оказался глух к его мольбам, и свободное время Ресвак топил в дешевой выпивке.

Видно, и его слабости оказалось достаточно, чтобы накормить нечестивых тварей. Видно, и его душа теперь пополнила список врагов Бога-Императора.

Проповедник заговорил снова — о том, как кормятся кровью и чужой смертью порождения Хаоса. Услышав рядом негромкий вздох, Ресвак покосился вбок, глядя на сидящего с ним рядом паренька. Худощавый мальчишка, совсем подросток, в неброских серых одеждах — такой же крысеныш, как и сотни других в шиварских трущобах, — едва слышно фыркнул, словно с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Ресвак нахмурился и пихнул его в бок. Парнишка вздрогнул и поднял голову.

— Что-то смешное услышал? — угрюмо поинтересовался Ресвак.

Паренек посмотрел на него, словно решая, отвечать или нет. Глаза у него были темные, почти черные, и смотрели совсем по-взрослому. Впрочем, на нижних уровнях взрослели рано, и не только в Шиваре, но взгляд у этого крысенка был странный, цепкий, оценивающий. Ресваку на секунду показалось, что парень смотрит не на него, а _сквозь_.

— Человеческое лицемерие, — наконец, негромко ответил тот. — Здесь, в церкви, оно становится заметнее всего. Здесь собираются бандиты и убийцы, и надеются, что чем жарче они раскаются и истовее осенят себя триадой, чем больше они пожертвуют на нужды церкви и милостыни раздадут, тем меньше крови станет на их руках. Но убивать, — он едва заметно улыбнулся, — не перестанут.

На них стали оборачиваться, и мальчик умолк. Ресвак отвернулся, сосредотачивая все внимание на фигуре проповедника.

_— Порченое семя, попавшее в горсть доброго зерна, способно погубить весь урожай. Порченое семя следует извлечь и сжечь до того, как оно даст гнилые побеги и рассыплет новые семена скверны. Так же и нам следует вырывать с корнем нечистые ростки, обрезать больные побеги, удалять порченые семена, пока не впустили они скверну в наши города и наши души. Проклятые еретики, колдуны и ведьмы, чьи души служат вратами в варп, должны быть уничтожены. Как одно порченое семя способно погубить все поле, так и одна порченая душа способна погубить весь город._

Ресвак нахмурился, почему-то снова покосившись на сидящего рядом мальчишку. Он видел, да, он видел, на что способны проклятые jeharni, нелюди, дорвавшиеся до силы, которую считали возможным подчинить себе. Неизвестно, кто из них был страшнее — те, кто сумел ее обуздать, или те, кого она поглотила.

И те, и другие призывали в этот мир ужасы, которые не смог бы вообразить обычный человек.

По ночам Ресвак видел их иногда — тех тварей, что призывали jeharni, ту мразь и скверну, которая пожирала людей, города и целые планеты. И тогда он до утра не мог уснуть, заливая себе в глотку все, что хоть чуть-чуть горело, чтобы забыть, забыться. Да, порченых варпом тварей следовало убивать — независимо от возраста.

_— Император, да обрушится свет Твой на безобразие мира сего, да предстанет оно перед взором Твоим и да сгорят они под этим взглядом, несущим пламя правосудия._

— Et-skenaa ten merem[3], — откликнулся нестройный хор слушателей.

— Et-skenna ten merem, — тихо проговорил паренек, осеняя себя триадой.

Задумавшийся Ресвак, спохватившись, повторил жест следом за ним.

«Человеческое лицемерие», значит?

Обычно такие крысята сновали под ногами, будучи посыльными или карманниками — а то и совмещали приятное с полезным. Многие из них умели убивать ничуть не хуже, чем взрослые.

Да что там, многие из них умели убивать ничуть не хуже, чем Ресвак, который не один месяц провел в тренировочных лагерях, где из него сделали настоящего гвардейца.

Крысеныш, сидящий рядом с Ресваком, отчего-то решил, что может судить других — значит, на его руках не было крови, а совесть была чистой?

Здесь, на нижних уровнях Шивара?

Ресвак невольно хмыкнул.

Такие здесь не выживали.

Зачем он здесь?

Словно услышав его мысли, парнишка поднялся на ноги — и Ресваку на мгновение показалось, что тот решил удрать. Но остальные последовали его примеру, и Ресвак, оглядевшись по сторонам, понял, что проповедь закончилась.

Когда Ресвак повернулся снова, мальчишки на месте уже не было, и старый гвардеец, выругавшись, пошел к выходу. Юркий крысенок уже почти затерялся в остальной серо-коричневой толпе, и Ресвак, прихрамывая, поспешил следом.

Мальчик задержался у самого выхода, не успев проскользнуть мимо толпившихся у дверей нищих — те ловили прихожан за руки, за края одежд, надеясь, что вдохновленные проповедью люди охотнее подадут им милостыню. Одна из оборванных старух ухватила паренька за край плаща, едва не сдернув его — капюшон сполз, обнажая угольно-черные волосы. Мальчишка поспешно натянул капюшон обратно, судорожно шаря по карманам, и, обернувшись, торопливо сунул нищенке несколько монет. Та мигом отцепилась, жалобно бормоча благодарности.

Этого хватило, чтобы Ресвак, подволакивая заевший протез, доковылял до выхода. Мальчик уже собирался протиснуться мимо нищих к выходу, и, когда Ресвак дотянулся до его плеча, вздрогнул и обернулся, машинально потянувшись к карману. Увидев, что позади него не очередной нищий, крысеныш вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Вы что-то хотели, гайрэ[4]?

— Спросить хотел, — угрюмо буркнул Ресвак, проклиная свое любопытство. Нашел себе на старости лет черту, без которой плохо жилось, будь оно все неладно…

Крысеныш молчал, ожидая продолжения, и его темные, странно взрослые глаза, не мигая, смотрели прямо на Ресвака. От этого взгляда было очень неуютно.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Ресвак.

Мальчишка улыбнулся уголком рта, и улыбка у него оказалась такая же, как и взгляд — совсем взрослая, и какая-то… отвратительно понимающая. Так понимающе улыбался старый командир Ресвака, когда тот согласился на демобилизацию.

— За тем же, за чем и все остальные, гайрэ. За прощением Императора.

Он поправил капюшон, и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.

Ресвак задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, пока серые тряпки не затерялись в сумраке переходов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Saani – небольшие бруски из прессованных благородных сортов плесени. При поджигании дают ароматный дым, часто используются в богослужениях в качестве благовоний.
> 
> [2] В просторечии – «триада», ритуальный жест, принятый в Империуме – пальцы касаются сперва лба («чистые помыслы»), затем губ («правдивые речи»), затем сердца («пламень веры»). Также означает – «мы будем помнить об этом, мы будем говорить об этом, мы будем носить это в своем сердце».
> 
> [3] «Да будет так» (киаварск.), традиционное окончание молитвы.
> 
> [4] Ghayrae (киаварск.) – вежливое обращение к незнакомцу, очевидно не занимающему высокий пост.


	2. Chapter 2

Негромкий, но требовательный стук в дверь не застал Киру врасплох — он почувствовал чужое присутствие еще до того, как в дверь постучали.

— Я почти закончил, maeta[1], — откликнулся мальчик, и, наспех закончив плести последнюю косичку, — восьмую из тех, что украшали его голову, — подвязал к ней серебристую бусинку. Забрав с подставки россыпь плетеных браслетов, он стащил с крючка темную накидку, украшенную вышивкой, и направился к двери, на ходу натягивая браслеты на запястья. Выйдя из комнаты, он почтительно кивнул ожидавшему у дверей мужчине, и тот укоризненно покачал головой, забирая у него плащ.

— Нам стоит поспешить, госпожа Вирани не будет ждать, — проговорил он, и первым зашагал к лестнице, пристроив плащ на локте. Кира замешкался, застегивая последний браслет, и поспешил следом.

Он понятия не имел, кто такая госпожа Вирани, но, судя по всему, денег у этой дамы было предостаточно. По крайней мере, сегодня господин Ларн надел один из своих лучших костюмов, а значит, ему необходимо было произвести на клиентку впечатление.

Если только эти тряпки можно было назвать «костюмом», подумалось Кире, и мальчик закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Длинные темные волосы господина Ларна, высветленные к концам до белесой желтизны, были заплетены в сотню мелких косичек, в некоторых пестрели цветные нити и такие же серебристые бусины, как и те, что посверкивали в прическе самого Киры. Свободные черные одежды покрывала затейливая вышивка алой и белой нитью, а на запястьях Ларна поблескивали полированные браслеты, испещренные чеканными узорами.

Впрочем, как показала практика, чем более странными были их одежды, чем больше всякой мишуры звенело и блестело на руках и волосах, тем охотнее клиенты расставались с деньгами. За несколько лет Кира так и не понял, как это работает. Ему самому казалось, что его дела говорят красноречивее его слов. Ларн в ответ на эти вопросы только смеялся.

— Мы продаем _себя_ , мальчик мой, — говорил он. — Любой товар нуждается в достойной упаковке. Глаза видят товар, уши слышат о нем, — и им решать, возьмут ли его руки.

Первое время Кира пытался спорить. Ему вовсе не нравилось ощущать себя товаром и уж тем более не хотелось привлекать к себе чужие взгляды. Но обратной дороги не было.

Спустившись по лестнице, Ларн остановился и протянул Кире плащ. Мальчик набросил его на плечи, скрываясь под капюшоном, и Ларн, приобняв его, повел по сумрачному переулку вперед, к широкому переходу.

Чем больше становилось вокруг людей, тем неуютнее чувствовал себя Кира, натягивая на голову капюшон, пытаясь скрыться от чужих глаз.

Он куда охотнее исчез бы совсем, если бы у него была такая возможность. Но уходить от Ларна было некуда, да и наверняка тот сумел бы найти беглеца, как уже нашел его однажды здесь, в трущобах северного сектора, среди тысяч таких же беспризорных мальчишек.

А умирать…

Кира не боялся смерти.

Но боялся того, что ждало его после нее.

— Не волнуйся, мой мальчик, — негромко проговорил Ларн, крепче сжимая худое плечо. — Тебе не придется делать ничего такого, чего бы ты не делал раньше. А госпожа Вирани обещала хорошо заплатить. 

Кира раздраженно дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку.

— Я не волнуюсь, maeta.

Они поднялись на один из мостов и зашагали вперед, на другой край широкого проема. Мимо то и дело проносились грузовые составы, сновали погрузочные сервиторы, на встречу попадались рабочие, возвращающиеся с дневной смены. Мост ощутимо вибрировал под ногами, словно собирался вот-вот развалиться, едва справляясь с нагрузкой. Металлические крепления скрипели и дребезжали, и в воздухе висели шум, лязганье и сырой туман, наполненный запахом затхлой земли, плесени и испарений.

Где-то там, внизу, под мостами, закованные в трубы, из земли вырывались гнилые воды, подтачивающие Шивар изнутри. Из всех городов-ульев Киавара Шивар больше всех напоминал настоящий, природный муравейник.

Когда-то здесь были горы — по-настоящему неприступные, заснеженные скалы, возвышающиеся над Эднерским плато, закрывавшие долину от сырых ветров, приходящих со стороны Нгаривы.

А затем сюда пришли люди, и Шиварские горы пали. Словно в древней притче о мыши, что оказалась самым сильным зверем на свете, люди проточили тысячи шахт, добравшись до залежей ископаемых в самом сердце скал, выстроили заводы, а следом и дома, превратив горы в огромный муравейник, изъеденный миллионом дыр. На смену каменным сводам пришли металлические укрепления, заснеженные склоны ощетинились тысячами локаторов, генераторов, антенн и воздухозаборников, а некогда неукротимые подземные воды, взгрызавшиеся в подножие скал, заточили в трубы. Горы стали городом, одним из многих, таким же, как и остальные.

Кира слышал о тварях, которые водились в полузатопленных шахтах и пещерах, оставшихся в самом низу — в трущобах Шивара шептались об ужасах, сдерживаемых шлюзами, ведущими к заброшенным шахтам, — но, в отличие от многих детей, никогда не боялся их.

Он знал, что в Шиваре жили существа пострашнее. И пусть их облик был не таким пугающим, как тот, что описывался в городских легендах, но они были куда реальнее, — и куда опаснее. 

К вечеру воздух в проходах становился холоднее, сырой туман растягивало и запах влажной плесени уступал место сладковатому привкусу химикатов — системы жизнеобеспечения города-улья выполняли штатную очистку воздуха между дневной и ночной рабочими сменами. Висящая в воздухе дымка почти рассеялась, и над головой загорелось куда больше огней — стало видно верхние уровни и транспортные трубы. Людской поток постепенно редел — люди уходили по домам или на предприятия, покидали насиженные места нищие, набив карманы подаянием. На смену им выходили ночные охотники — уличные зазывалы, продавцы запрещенных товаров, ярко и просто одетые рэйкатти, «поедательницы тоски». Некоторые из них бросали заинтересованные взгляды на Ларна, но, присмотревшись, поспешно отводили глаза.

Свернув в один из переулков, Ларн повернул за угол и, поднявшись первым по хлипкому, шатающемуся мосту, подтолкнул покрытую ржавчиной дверь. Та со скрипом отъехала в сторону и замерла, но по скрежету движущего механизма было понятно, что раньше проход был шире. Ларн проскользнул в проем боком, худощавому Кире же не пришлось прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы пройти следом.

Длинный проход, в котором они оказались, был освещен неновыми люм-полосами и «лампочками», люминесцирующими гнилостным светом в покачивающихся над головой полупрозрачных шарах. Около шаров, привлеченные сиянием, стайками вились насекомые. По обоим сторонам прохода темнели многочисленные двери, и Ларн, подойдя к одной из них, постучался замысловатым стуком. Дверь раскрылась, пропуская Ларна и его спутника.

Оказавшись внутри, Кира невольно поддернул капюшон, пряча лицо.

Здесь было слишком много людей.

Люм-полосы на стенах складывались в причудливые рисунки, и их мертвенный свет превращал людей в призраки. Над головой висел сладковатый дым благовоний и курительных смесей, переплетающийся с музыкой, звучащей из колонок над головой. Негромкие разговоры и смех сливались в мерный гул, смешиваясь с музыкой, путаясь с дымом, звон стаканов и стук кружек спорил с ударными, отстукивающими гипнотический ритм.

Кира невольно поежился, стараясь не отставать от Ларна, и тот, усмехнувшись, подбадривающе похлопал его по плечу.

— Господин Ларн? — откуда-то сбоку, из ароматных клубов, показался невысокий, добротно одетый мужчина. На его шее в разрезе воротника мерцала тонкая золотая цепь.

Ларн повернулся и поприветствовал подошедшего кивком.

— Госпожа Вирани ожидает вас, — проговорил мужчина, и, помолчав, добавил:

— Вы опоздали к назначенному времени.

— Всего несколько минут, друг мой, всего несколько минут, — откликнулся Ларн. — Что такое несколько минут промедления, когда речь идет о долгих годах? Тем более, — он понизил голос, и его улыбка приобрела лукавый оттенок, — наша работа не любит спешки и требует определенного настроения.

Мужчина не ответил. Знаком велев следовать за собой, он первым направился вглубь зала, к проему, отделенному темной завесой, покрытой узорами. Отведя завесу в сторону, он посторонился и почтительно склонил голову. Ларн шагнул внутрь, и Кира, помедлив, проскользнул следом за ним.

Покои, прятавшиеся за завесой, показались слишком яркими и тесными — здесь было светло, не было сладковатого дыма, и было отлично видно каждый угол.

Здесь негде было спрятаться потенциальному убийце или преступнику, а единственный выход был входом, ведущим в зал. Оставшийся у дверей мужчина наверняка был и телохранителем. Определенно, госпожа Вирани, спускаясь на нижние уровни, приняла меры, чтобы обеспечить свою безопасность.

В отличие от зала, казавшегося бесконечным, здесь ютился только небольшой диван, столик и пара кресел. На столике дожидались напитки и сладости — больше дань вежливости, чем настоящее приглашение к ужину.

Сама госпожа Вирани оказалась светловолосой, чуть полноватой женщиной, просто — даже, пожалуй, чересчур просто, — одетой. Ее темный брючный костюм пристал бы какой-нибудь работнице среднего звена с одного из местных предприятий. Однако того, что блестело на шее, запястьях и ушах госпожи Вирани, хватило бы, чтобы купить себе предприятие целиком.

Ларн стащил плащ, и Кира, помешкав, последовал его примеру. Он аккуратно пристроил плащ на спинку одного из кресел и присел, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Maette, — Ларн вежливо поклонился, подходя ближе к дивану, и запечатлел поцелуй на протянутых пальцах, — я приношу извинения за наше опоздание.

— Бросьте, Лакэан, — отмахнулась женщина. — Я не хуже вас знаю все эти приемы. Я ждала несколько лет, и несколько минут по сравнению с ними — пустяк. Это и есть тот мальчик, о котором вы мне говорили? — она перевела взгляд на Киру и смерила его оценивающим взглядом. — Должна признать, он очарователен. Но слишком юн, на мой вкус.

— Уверяю вас, maette, его талант уже в достаточной степени раскрылся. Если вы останетесь недовольны, то я снижу цену, — добавил Ларн, обворожительно улыбнувшись.

Госпожа Вирани снова посмотрела на сидящего в кресле мальчишку. Кира едва заметно нахмурился, заметив ее взгляд. Она не верила ему. Она видела в нем ребенка, безделушку, которую ей пытались продать за настоящий алмаз, и колебалась, не готовая покупать стекло по цене драгоценного камня.

На мгновение внутри шевельнулась злость. 

Кира вздрогнул, стискивая подлокотники кресла, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

Нет. Не злиться. Только не злиться.

Он не должен злиться.

— Давайте попробуем, Лакэан, — кивнула госпожа Вирани. — Будем считать, что ваше предложение о скидке меня заинтересовало.

Ларн молча кивнул и посторонился, поманив Киру подойти ближе. Мальчик с готовностью встал с кресла, стараясь дышать ровнее, и пересел на диван, рядом с женщиной.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно для твоей работы? — спросила она.

— Только ваше согласие, maette, и ваши руки, — ответил Кира, и опустив глаза, добавил:

— Если вас не затруднит, снимите браслеты. Металл мне мешает.

Госпожа Вирани с видимой неохотой стащила золотые браслеты, украшавшие ее запястья, и положила их рядом с собой. Протянув руки, Кира сжал ее пальцы.

— Не беспокойтесь, maette. Доверьтесь мне и просто задайте свой вопрос, — проговорил он и прикрыл глаза.

Внутри шевельнулась _сила_.

На миг он стал единым целым с чужим телом, его продолжением, и ощутил, как в него хлынула чужая кровь. В ушах застучало чужое сердце, перебивая ритм его собственного, внутри разлилась чужая горечь, на языке вспыхнул вкус вина, которое госпожа Вирани пила перед его приходом.

А следом пришел _страх_.

Она боялась. Она боялась стоящего рядом человека. Она боялась сидящего перед ней мальчишки. Она боялась лжи, она боялась, что о ее приходе сюда станет известно, она боялась, что все это окажется напрасным.

Она боялась — и надеялась. Как маленькая девочка, она ждала, она верила, что здесь ей помогут, ей дадут то, что она так хотела.

Кира вздохнул, набирая воздуха в грудь, и нырнул глубже, в чужую кровь, в чужую горечь.

Лицо. Трещины, швы, боль. Она не была красива. Она была богата, но ее деньги не дали ей счастья. Она ненавидела свое лицо с детства. Она меняла и меняла его, пока оно не стало идеальным. Она стала другой. Она стала красивой. Она скрыла себя, свой возраст, свое истинное лицо, и стала красивой.

И они пришли к ней — все те, кто раньше и не взглянул бы на нее.

Она была красива, она была богата, она могла выбрать любого.

И она выбрала — как показалось ей, самого лучшего. Ему нравилось ее лицо, нравились ее деньги, и он не лез к ней в душу.

Но она хотела, чтобы ее любили.

Она хотела, чтобы хоть одна живая душа полюбила ее. Она хотела подарить жизнь тому, кто полюбит ее.

Они всплыли перед глазами Киры один за другим — яркие огоньки, вспыхнувшие и снова потерявшиеся в пустоте.

Три.

Три души подряд не смогли прийти в этот мир, хотя она хотела, о, как она хотела их выпустить…

Кира закусил губу, всматриваясь в темноту вокруг него.

Еще один. Еще один огонек. Впереди. Совсем белесый, совсем незаметный…

Что-то было не так.

Чужая кровь застучала в ушах сильнее. Кира почувствовал на себе чужой липкий пот, ощутил себя внутри чужой кожи, в море чужой крови.

Она боялась, ее сердце бешено колотилось, не в такт бешеному стуку сердца самого Киры, и он задыхался, сбиваясь с неровного ритма.

Но продолжал смотреть.

Пока не увидел.

Вот оно. Крохотный узелок. Едва заметная точка. Порченая клетка.

_Отклонение_.

Маленький бугорок посреди ровного пути, червоточина на ровной ткани.

Чужая кровь шумела все тише, и Кира, судорожно вдохнув, отшатнулся, словно выныривая из мутной воды. Он выпустил чужие пальцы, мокрые, ледяные, согнулся, тяжело опираясь на руки, почти касаясь лбом чужой груди, пытаясь отдышаться. Рядом кто-то заговорил, суматошно зашевелился, под нос сунули стакан с какой-то жидкостью, и Кира, схватив его, осушил в несколько глотков, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха напитка. Опустевший стакан забрали из руки, в пальцы ткнулась ткань, и Кира, забрав ее, вытер с лица пот. Он открыл глаза. Сознание медленно возвращалось.

— Все хорошо? — негромко спросил Ларн, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

— Да, maeta, — хрипло откликнулся Кира. — Да. Все хорошо. Я просто… слишком далеко зашел. Все в порядке.

Он устало потер лицо и поднял глаза, оглядываясь в поисках госпожи Вирани. Та, заметно бледная, сидела в дальнем кресле, невесть как там оказавшись.

— Maette, — позвал Кира, и она, вздрогнув, посмотрела на него, словно очнувшись от забытья. Кира осторожно встал на ноги, убедился, что они не подгибаются, и подошел к креслу.

— У вас будет еще одна беременность, maette, — сообщил он. — В ближайшем будущем. Я видел еще одну душу, и она совсем рядом с вами.

Женщина прижала руки к губам, затем схватила его за руку. Кира невольно напрягся. Он был сыт ощущением ее тела, и очередное прикосновение показалось излишним.

— Я выношу его? — тихо спросила она. Кира бросил короткий взгляд на Ларна.

— Будущее — динамическая величина, — проговорил мальчик, высвобождая руку. — Слишком много факторов нужно учитывать, слишком много мелочей могут оказаться решающими. Я не могу сказать, maette. Вы спрашивали меня не об этом.

Госпожа Вирани поджала губу и кивнула. Она вытащила из кармана кошелек, не глядя отдала его Ларну и, не попрощавшись, зашагала к выходу. Ларн открыл кошелек, пересчитал лежащие там купюры и одобрительно усмехнулся.

— Этого хватит на месяц вперед, — он с улыбкой похлопал Киру по плечу. — Ты голоден, мальчик мой?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Но буду признателен, если вы позволите мне чего-нибудь выпить.

Ларн кивнул и направился к дверям. Забрав плащ, Кира поспешил следом.

После яркой комнаты сумрачный, затянутый дымкой зал показался слишком темным, но Кира успел заметить светлые волосы госпожи Вирани, маячившие где-то у выхода. Мужчина, сопровождавший ее, о чем-то беседовал с охранником у входа.

— Maeta, — позвал Кира, — если вы не возражаете, я присяду за столик. У меня все еще кружится голова, если честно, — виновато добавил он.

— Присядь, я принесу тебе что-нибудь, — кивнул в ответ Ларн. — Ты славно потрудился сегодня.

Оставив Киру, Ларн направился к стойке. С трудом дождавшись, когда он скроется среди людей и ароматных клубов, Кира поспешил к выходу.

Госпожа Вирани уже почти ушла, и Кира, проскользнув за спиной охранника, едва успел поймать ее за край пиджака. Женщина обернулась и замерла как вкопанная. Сопровождающий ее телохранитель машинально потянулся к карману, в котором наверняка прятал нож или пистолет.

— Госпожа Вирани, — негромко проговорил Кира. — Вы задали мне вопрос.

— Но ты же сказал, что…

— Я сказал, что не могу отвечать за будущее, — перебил ее мальчик, поправляя сбившийся капюшон. — Но прошлое уже случилось. Три души не пришли в этот мир по конкретной причине, maette, и четвертая душа может оступиться на том же месте.

Глаза госпожи Вирани широко распахнулись, и она стиснула плечо Киры почти до боли.

— Говори, — хрипло велела она, и ее голос стал похожим на рык. — Говори же!

— Вы не больны, maette. Вы _другая_.

Женщина судорожно вдохнула, выпуская его плечо, отшатываясь и зажимая себе рот. Казалось, она удерживает руками рвущийся наружу крик, рвущиеся слова, словно пытаясь затолкать их обратно.

— Мутация незначительная, — продолжил Кира. — Ее сложно обнаружить, и она вписывается в рамки допустимой погрешности. Но она будет расти. И она будет мешать. У вас есть время, чтобы совладать с ней, и если вы займетесь этим в ближайшее время, то та, четвертая душа, которую я видел рядом с вами, придет в этот мир.

— Ты… — госпожа Вирани отняла руки от лица, и Кира увидел, что ее губы дрожат. — Ты… сколько ты хочешь, мальчик?

— Мне не нужны ваши деньги, — покачал головой Кира, и, не дожидаясь ответа, скользнул прочь, обратно в зал. Расположившись за столиком, он смотрел, как Ларн, похожий на привидение в тусклой сияющей дымке, заказывает у бармена напитки.

Если Ларн узнает об этом разговоре, он будет очень недоволен.

«Никогда не отвечай на неоплаченные вопросы» — это была первая заповедь, которой он научил Киру, когда взял его под свое покровительство.

Кира вздохнул, глядя на отражение сияющих рисунков в полированной столешнице.

Они получили сегодня достаточно денег. Если госпожа Вирани сумеет справиться со своей бедой, то, может быть, хотя бы та душа, которой она подарит жизнь, замолвит за Киру словечко перед Богом-Императором.

Мальчик устало потер лоб, чувствуя, как накатывает озноб. Он отдал сегодня слишком много сил, и получил на себя слишком много чужой боли, но он не жалел об этом. Он проклят, и должен отработать свое проклятие. Когда он предстанет перед Богом-Императором, ему придется потрудиться, чтобы уравновесить тяжесть своего греха. И если для этого ему придется отдать всю свою жизнь — значит, это будет так.

_Твари_ , проклятые _твари_ , порождения скверны, ждали его во тьме, и все, что оставалось Кире — молить Бога-Императора, чтобы Его свет защитил его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Maeta (киаварск. «мастер», «хозяин», жен. "maette") – почтительное обращение к начальнику, господину или влиятельному покровителю.


	3. Chapter 3

Головная боль была непременным спутником каждого утра. Каждое варпом поиметое утро начиналось с рези в глазах, гудящего затылка и привкуса орочьего дерьма во рту.

Порой Ресвак не пил вечером — когда выпивка заканчивалась, а деньги в этом месяце еще не начинались, — и тогда утро становилось еще гаже.

А ночь превращалась в каторгу.

Командующий Оранек справедливо счел его трусом тогда, на Мекаре. Ресвак и был трусом. Его мужество осталось там, в окопах, и ему отчаянно не хватало сил, чтобы посмотреть в глаза всем тем, кто приходил к нему по ночам. А они приходили, да, они приходили каждую ночь, когда запасы горючих жидкостей иссякали.

Погибшие однополчане, соратники, друзья — они приходили и укоризненно смотрели в глаза Ресваку.

«Кем ты стал»? — спрашивали они.

Убитые враги, носившие человеческие лица, дети, которых собственные родители посвятили чудовищным культам, твари, потерявшие человеческий облик.

«Твой Бог лучше нашего? Тогда почему он отвернулся от тебя?» — спрашивали они.

Ужасающие существа, не похожие на людей, ксеномонстры, которых, казалось, породил древний, давно спятивший разум, чудовища, вылезавшие из имматериума, против которых были бессильны огонь и железо.

«Кем ты считал себя, жалкий смертный, выходя против нас?» — спрашивали они.

Они вставали перед глазами, стоило опустить веки, они шептали, кричали и выли в уши.

И тогда Ресвак топил их — или тонул сам? Он лил в глотку дешевую выпивку, любую, какую мог достать, лил, и лил, пока голоса не затихали, а лица не превращались в череду пятен, а потом и вовсе сливались воедино, и тонули в темноте.

А утром Ресвак вытаскивал себя из этой темноты, из хмурой, зябкой одури, кое-как добирался до старого умывальника, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и, вернув себе человеческий облик, ковылял на смену вместе с сотнями таких же, как и он — изломанных внутри и снаружи.

Из десятков городов-ульев Киавара Шивар считался не самым паршивым местом. Преступные группировки предпочитали более прибыльные места, и кучковались либо вокруг провонявших химикатами предприятий, грызя друг другу глотки за контроль над ними, либо около космопортов, подгребая под себя прилетающих на Киавар торговцев и их грузы.

Шивар не интересовал ни тех, ни других — некогда процветающее горнодобывающее предприятие, теперь скальный улей превратился в перевалочный пункт для грузов, идущих в космопорт Нгаривы, а оставшиеся здесь предприятия были слишком мелкими, чтобы приносить хороший доход. Здесь было тише и спокойнее, и только сверху, с высших уровней, иногда долетали слухи об очередном переделе власти, до которого жителям нижних уровней не было никакого дела.

Здесь почти не осталось крупных заводов, а со стороны Нгаривской дельты периодически приходили куда более чистые воздушные массивы, приносящие с собой дожди, вылизывающие город-улей снаружи и разводящие сырость внутри. Они смывали висящие в воздухе химикаты и на их место приходит влажный, провонявший плесенью туман.

Климат в Шиваре считался лучше, чем в других местах — если только «канализационную лихорадку»[1] можно было счесть достойной альтернативой мутациям. С точки зрения Ресвака грибы в легких не сильно отличались от порчи, наведенной каким-нибудь проклятым колдуном. Выглядело оно, по крайней мере, одинаково.

Тем не менее, с точки зрения властей, именно Шивар считался наиболее благополучным местом для проживания демобилизованных гвардейцев, а обилие мелких предприятий, не требовавших квалифицированных кадров, позволяло их трудоустроить. Поэтому в провонявшую плесенью дыру отправляли всех тех, кто возвращался из рядов Имперской Гвардии. На бумаге демобилизованным инвалидам полагалось трудоустройство, медицинская помощь и казенное жилье. На практике это были дешевые протезы, сырая камора в рабочем муравейнике и место на заводе.

Ресвак не жаловался. Денег, которые он получал за свою работу, хватало, чтобы не подохнуть с голоду и отогнать ночных тварей очередным глотком спиртного, а в каморе была койка и умывальник, и этого было достаточно — годы, проведенные им в рядах Имперской Гвардии, давно отучили его от привычки к бытовым излишествам.

У него был выбор, и он выбрал крысиную жизнь вместо героической гибели. Он выбрал сырую, вонючую, но безопасную дыру вместо вечного ада.

Он был такой не один — каждое утро вместе с Ресваком на заводы шагали, хромали и плелись такие же ветераны. Те, кто взглянул в глаза смерти и не сумел вынести ее взгляда. Те, кто вынес, но уже не мог ответить. Покрытые шрамами, нашпигованные аугментикой, уже не люди, еще не монстры.

И почти все они, как и Ресвак, топили свои кошмары на дне бутылки — по крайней мере, те, кого он знал, те, кто жил в таких же тесных каморах на нижних уровнях, которые хоть и не считались еще трущобами, но уже были ими.

Иногда внутри Ресвака просыпался тот, кем он был раньше. Тот молодой парень, которым он был, когда ушел на службу, тот, кто гордо расправлял плечи, когда на его грудь повесил орден старый командир, тот, кто верил, что сражается за Империум и Бога-Императора.

И тогда Ресваку становилось стыдно перед ним. Перед собой. Перед Императором.

И тогда он шел в церковь, оставляя горсть монеток в ящике для пожертвований, словно искупая тем самым свою вину за еще один вечер, которому суждено было утонуть на дне стакана.

Слова чернявого крысеныша, которого Ресвак встретил на проповеди несколько дней назад, невольно задели старого гвардейца за живое.

«Они не перестанут убивать».

Чем отличался Ресвак от воров, убийц и бандитов? Он осенял себя триадой, он подавал милостыню и сыпал монеты в кружку для пожертвований, чтобы выкупить у своей совести право на еще один вечер, на еще одну бутылку, вместо того, чтобы послать это все в варп и зажить другой жизнью. Но тогда ему пришлось бы смотреть в лицо своим кошмарам каждую ночь, а Ресвак был слишком слаб, чтобы пойти на это.

И это злило.

Вольно или невольно, крысенок напомнил ему о его собственной слабости, ударил в самое уязвимое место. Вернувшись после той проповеди в камору, Ресвак лакал привычное пойло так долго, пока не умолкли все — и призраки однополчан, и ночные кошмары, и тихий юный голос, чуть подпорченный подростковой хрипотцой.

Теперь этим голосом говорила его совесть.

За несколько дней Ресвак не пропустил ни одной службы, высматривая в толпе черноволосого паренька, прячущегося от всего мира под серым капюшоном. Ресвак сам не знал, чего ему больше хотелось. Его гордость требовала поймать наглого крысенка и объяснить ему, что он не вправе судить других.

А совесть… как будто робко надеялась, что проницательный взгляд черных глаз увидел то, чего сам Ресвак не мог отыскать уже очень давно. Ту пресловутую ступеньку, которая выведет наверх, ту травинку, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы выбраться из этой ямы.

Но маленький крысеныш, как проклятый jeharni, словно чувствовал, что Ресвак ищет встречи с ним, и не появлялся ни в церкви, ни на улицах. Спустя несколько дней Ресвак и вовсе перестал быть уверен, что мальчишка ему не приснился.

Жизнь вошла в привычное русло, и Ресвак плыл по ее течению, уходя из каморы на смену и возвращаясь вечером вместе с очередной бутылкой. Раздражающий голос его совести звучал все тише, пока не умолк совсем.

Очередное утро выдалось скверным — кошмары, словно воспользовавшись слабостью Ресвака, вцепились в него с удвоенной силой, не желая уходить, сколько бы он не пытался прогнать их, и Ресвак лил в глотку спиртное, пока не провалился в блаженную темноту. Он очнулся куда позже, чем обычно, обнаружив, что так и просидел всю ночь, уткнувшись лицом в стол. Следом накатила тошнота, и Ресвак согнулся, расставаясь с излишками выпитого. С трудом встав на ноги, он кое-как поплескал в лицо водой и доплелся до завода, опоздав к началу смены.

Выговор от начальника участка едва не закончился дракой — Ресвак с трудом стоял на ногах, но намертво вбитые годами службы рефлексы оказались сильнее похмелья. Их кое-как растащили, и начальник, зажимая куском ветоши разбитую губу, велел Ресваку «проваливать и проспаться». Этот инцидент гарантированно скажется на окладе, а значит, придется сократить количество спиртного, если только Ресвак не надумает сдохнуть от голода. А значит, кошмарам снова придется смотреть в лицо…

Выйдя с территории завода, Ресвак угрюмо посмотрел по сторонам. В каморе было нечего делать, большинство заведений открывались позже, да и денег в кармане оставалось не так уж и много. Ресвак потер гудящие виски и наобум поковылял вперед, сквозь рабочие кварталы, не задумываясь о том, куда идет. Ему встречались люди, спешащие по своим делам, сновали посыльные и рабочие сервиторы, похожие на гигантских пауков.

И никому не было дела до старого Ресвака, воевавшего за весь этот проклятый город, за весь этот чертов Киавар, за весь этот Империум, прожевавший и выплюнувший его, чтобы отправить в свою пасть других солдат.

Ресвак не помнил, как долго он бродил по сырым, провонявшим плесенью улицам, пока, наконец, переулки не показались ему смутно знакомыми. Он поднял голову, и, оглядевшись, понял, что машинально дошагал до жилого квартала. Церковь, в которой он бывал, находилась совсем недалеко, а следом за ней начинались жилые уровни, где теснились каморки ветеранов.

Ресвак сунул руку в карман, и, нащупав там горсть мелочи, ускорил шаг.

Он воевал за Империум — и бежал с поля боя. Он заслужил свое забвение, заслужил ту вонючую дыру, в которой доживает свой век. Не ему жаловаться теперь.

Вечерняя служба уже началась, и Ресвак, стараясь ковылять потише, прошел в наполненный ароматом тлеющих саани зал, и дошел до лавок, слушая звучный голос проповедника. Сидящая с краю лавки женщина поморщилась и отодвинулась, и Ресвак с запоздалым раскаяньем сообразил, на кого он похож, не протрезвевший, воняющий потом и перегаром, выползший из своей каморы в том, в чем уснул с вечера.

И вот в таком виде он пришел в церковь Бога-Императора, надеясь, что тот снова обратит на него взор?

_Молись, чтобы он не обратил его на тебя сейчас._

Ресвак помрачнел и вздохнул, поудобнее пристраивая левый протез, который снова перестал нормально сгибаться. Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, Ресвак оглянулся по сторонам. По крайней мере, сказал он себе, он не вор и не бандит, он воняет потом, но не чужой кровью…

Вздрогнув, Ресвак подался вперед, всматриваясь.

Нет, не показалось. Впереди, с краю одного из рядов, темнело серое пятно знакомого плаща.

Черноволосый крысенок снова пришел на проповедь.

Ресвак едва не подскочил с лавки, чтобы подойти к нему, и вовремя осекся.

Проповедь оказалась длинной, но Ресвак не особо прислушивался к словам, не всегда вовремя осеняя себя триадой. Он следил за темно-серым пятном, не спуская с него глаз, с нетерпением дожидаясь того момента, когда проповедник закончит говорить.

Сосредоточив внимание на сером плаще, Ресвак упустил момент, когда проповедь закончилась, и вздрогнул, когда его резко толкнули в плечо.

— Гайрэ, — на лице сидящей рядом женщины читалась плохо скрываемая брезгливость, — вы позволите мне пройти?

Ресвак моргнул, соображая, о чем она спрашивает, и, спохватившись, попытался встать. Протез слушался плохо, и после пары неудачных попыток Ресвак сдался и просто подвинулся, убирая ноги с прохода. Женщина нетерпеливо протиснулась мимо него и поспешила к выходу. Ресвак поднялся на ноги, оглядываясь по сторонам, но серый плащ уже затерялся в толпе прихожан. Выругавшись, Ресвак поковылял к выходу, досадливо отмахиваясь от протянутых за милостыней рук.

Выбравшись наружу, Ресвак огляделся еще раз, но различить в клубах сырого тумана и тусклом свете уличных ламп темно-серый плащ так и не смог.

Ресвак вздохнул сквозь зубы и, прихрамывая, зашагал в сторону жилых кварталов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Канализационная лихорадка» - просторечное название нескольких видов ОРЗ, сопровождающихся кашлем, чаще всего мокрым, и жаром. Вызывается спорами плесени, разносящимися в очень сыром воздухе.


	4. Chapter 4

Они обитали в темноте, и приходили каждый раз, когда тьма становилась гуще. Их белесые лица проявлялись из черноты, и казалось, что тьма просто сбрасывает черную кожу, обнажая белые кости, черепа с провалами черных глазниц.

_Твари_ , проклятые _твари_ , смотрели прямо на него и тянули тонкие, длинные руки, чтобы утащить его в утробу своей матери-тьмы.

Они хотели, чтобы он родился заново. Чтобы стал такой же _тварью_ , потерявшей человеческий облик.

Их тихий шепот пробирал до костей, холодом стекал по спине, ввинчивался в уши, откликался изнутри.

Они знали, где он, они видели его, они искали его, они жаждали заполучить его. Один шаг по дороге во тьму — и он станет одним из них.

Они обещали покой — они шептали о том, что ему не придется больше прятаться, не придется убегать, не придется бояться. Они считали его _проклятие_ благом.

Они протягивали белесые пальцы, дотягивались, и касались, _касались_ , и он становился единым целым с ними, как с теми, кто приходил за ответами на вопросы.

И он видел мир, в котором они жили, видел боль, с которой они рождались, видел смерть, неотступно преследовавшую их, куда бы они не ступали, он видел кровь и разрушения. 

Он отталкивал тянущиеся к нему пальцы, он кричал — и его крик тонул в темноте, и на него отзывались все новые и новые _твари_.

…Вздрогнув, Кира открыл глаза, и несколько секунд ошалело смотрел в потолок, соображая, где находится и сколько прошло времени. Пошевелившись, он понял, что лежит на кушетке в своей комнате. Приподнявшись на локтях, Кира оглянулся по сторонам. Дверь была прикрыта неплотно, и сквозь щель в комнату проникал теплый неяркий свет. По всей видимости, Ларн уже встал, и, похоже, заходил проведать своего воспитанника — плащ, который Кира вчера отбросил, не глядя, куда-то на пол, аккуратно висел на крючке, остальная одежда была сложена на стуле.

Мальчик вздохнул и сел на кровати, потирая лицо. Простыня и покрывало отсырели от пота, ладони были липкими и холодными, а пальцы все еще тряслись. Стоило закрыть глаза, и перед ними снова возникали белесые лица тварей, обитавших в темноте.

Осенив себя триадой, Кира негромко прошептал молитву Богу-Императору. Встав с кушетки, он наощупь отыскал валяющийся в где-то в ногах халат, и, натянув его, поплелся в душ, шлепая босыми пятками по холодному полу.

В коридоре приятно пахло свежим найкаффо[1] и специями. Ларн никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствиях, когда у него появлялись деньги на них. Вчера он сказал, что денег хватит на целый месяц, а это значит, что они с Кирой целый месяц могут позволять себе все, что захочется…

Спохватившись, Кира сообразил, что даже не знает, сколько умудрился вчера заработать.

Отдельный душ был невиданной роскошью на нижних уровнях Шивара, и льющиеся из него тонкие струи воды почти не пахли плесенью — средств господина Ларна хватало на то, чтобы установить достаточно мощный фильтр. Когда-то эта часть коридора общей, и в каждой комнатушке ютилась целая семья, а кухня и душ принадлежали всем, но Лакэан Ларн выкупил эту часть муравейника в безраздельное пользование и обустроился здесь со всем удобством.

Сказать по правде, его средств хватило бы и на то, чтобы перебраться на пару уровней повыше. Но там было опаснее — по крайней мере, для таких, как Ларн и Кира. Там слишком многим пришлось бы платить за молчание, и цена этого молчания была бы слишком высокой.

Ополоснувшись под тонкими, едва теплыми струями, Кира почувствовал себя лучше. Натянув халат, он дошел до кухоньки, и устроился на старом стуле, поджав босые ноги. Хозяйничающий у нагревателя Ларн тут же поставил перед ним кружку с найкаффо. Кира обхватил ее двумя ладонями, чувствуя ее тепло.

— Как спалось, мой мальчик? — поинтересовался Ларн, осторожно касаясь его плеча. — Ты скверно выглядишь. 

Кира дернул плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку.

— Все в порядке, maeta. Если вас интересует, готов ли я к работе сегодня, то я вполне готов, — добавил он и отхлебнул из кружки.

— Ну-ну, не будь таким строгим, — Ларн улыбнулся, присаживаясь за стол. — Неужели я не могу просто беспокоиться за своего ученика?

Кира посмотрел на Ларна поверх чашки.

— Госпожа Вирани заплатила достаточно, чтобы на месяц избавить вас от необходимости за меня беспокоиться.

Ларн хмыкнул, примирительно поднимая руки.

— Не смею настаивать. Раз уж ты спросил меня о работе, — добавил он привычным деловым тоном, — то, похоже, назревает хороший заказ. Пока ты спал, со мной снова связалась госпожа Вирани.

Кира едва заметно нахмурился, стискивая чашку.

— Она… недовольна моей работой? — осторожно спросил он.

— Напротив, — Ларн помотал головой. — Она более чем довольна, и рассказала о тебе одной из своих подруг. Та хочет навестить нас, и как можно скорее, но я предупредил ее, что вчера ты уже достаточно потрудился, и не мне решать, сможешь ли ты принять ее сегодня.

Кира хмуро посмотрел в чашку. Отражение, обезображенное тусклым светом потолочных ламп, до боли напомнило о ночных кошмарах — те же неверные очертания бледного лица, обрамленного черными волосами, и темные круги вместо глаз.

— Сколько она пообещала доплатить, чтобы я согласился? — спросил Кира, отпивая из чашки.

— Она удвоила цену, — с готовностью ответил Ларн. — Ты произвел прекрасное впечатление на госпожу Вирани и она, по всей видимости, высоко отозвалась о тебе, — добавил он с усмешкой. — А это, мой мальчик, прямая дорога в высшие круги Шивара. Глупо будет упускать такой шанс.

— Глупо, — ровно кивнул Кира, делая еще один глоток. — Поэтому, я полагаю, вы уже согласились, maeta?

— Еще не поздно отказаться, — Ларн улыбнулся, но в его светлых глазах плескался холод. Кира видел, как напряглись его плечи, как резче обозначилась хмурая морщинка между темных бровей. Ларн знал, что ему нет смысла врать, что Кира прекрасно распознает ложь, и играл свою роль обаятельного хозяина исключительно в силу привычки. Кира смерил его долгим взглядом, словно раздумывая, стоит ли разозлить его сильнее, и, наконец, равнодушно кивнул.

— Нет смысла отказываться, когда такие клиенты сами идут в руки, maeta, — проговорил он.

— Я знал, что тебе хватит благоразумия, мой мальчик, — улыбка Ларна потеплела, и, прежде чем встать, он потрепал Киру по волосам. Мальчик привычно мотнул головой, сбрасывая чужие пальцы.

Допив найкаффо, Кира встал и выскользнул с кухни. Вернувшись к себе, он вытащил из узкого шкафа расшитые одежды, и, устроившись перед мутноватым зеркалом, принялся расчесывать подсохшие волосы.

Его сегодняшняя клиентка богата и влиятельна, и обертка для предлагаемого ей товара должна быть соответствующей.

Внутри снова всколыхнулась злость, и Кира, вздрогнув, сжал в руке гребень и закрыл глаза, медленно и глубоко дыша.

Нет. Не злиться. Только не злиться.

Перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна воспоминаний.

Алый фонтан крови. Лица, лица, рты, искривленные от крика. Голоса.

_Jeharni. Keilarnau. Nerrete-neyne **[2]**.  _

_— Император, да обрушится свет Твой на безобразие мира сего, да предстанет оно перед взором Твоим и да сгорят они под этим взглядом, несущим пламя правосудия…_

Суровый лик Бога-Императора, взирающий с настенной фрески, поплыл перед глазами, и на его место пришли _они_.

_Безглазые белолицые твари, ждущие его в темноте._

_Он должен стать одним из них._

— …Кира?

Чужое прикосновение обожгло даже сквозь ткань халата, и Кира, вздрогнув, поднял глаза. Ларн почему-то стал выше, куда выше, чем обычно, и на его лице читалось настоящее, не наигранное беспокойство. Он протянул руку, и Кира сообразил, что сидит на корточках, все еще сжимая в руке гребень, и его зубчики до крови впились в ладонь.

— Maeta? — хрипло позвал Кира, позволяя усадить себя на кушетку.

— Ты кричал, — негромко сообщил Ларн, присаживаясь рядом.

Кира глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, устало потирая руками лицо. Ларн аккуратно приобнял его за плечи, и Кира машинально повел ими, пытаясь освободиться.

— Мальчик мой, — Ларн наклонился, заглядывая ему в глаза, — если ты себя плохо чувствуешь, я сообщу госпоже Кев, что сегодняшняя встреча невозможна.

— Нет, — Кира помотал головой, высвобождаясь из его рук, — все в порядке, maeta. Просто… воспоминания. Мне… снились плохие сны.

— Сны, приходящие к таким как мы, посылаются, чтобы сбить нас с толку, — проговорил Ларн. — Они питаются нашим страхом, не более того. Они показывают нам то, что могло бы быть, надеясь, что мы свернем в нужную сторону. Не верь им, Кира. Не верь, и они не обретут власти над тобой. Знаешь, сколько раз я видел во сне собственную смерть? — добавил он с невеселой усмешкой. — И каждый раз она выглядела по-разному. Но я до сих пор жив.

Кира молча кивнул, потирая рукой лоб. Просто сны. Это просто сны.

— Если все в порядке, то я свяжусь с госпожой Кев и договорюсь о встрече, — Ларн поднялся на ноги и привычно потянулся, чтобы потрепать мальчишку по волосам, но, спохватившись, отдернул руку.

— Все в порядке, maeta, — кивнул тот, и, встав следом, потянулся за вышитой рубашкой. Ларн кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Кира вернулся к зеркалу, и, подтащив поближе коробку с цветными бусинами, принялся заплетать волосы в тонкие косички.

Он тоже видел в своих снах смерть Ларна. И каждый раз она выглядела одинаково.

Безглазые твари, обитающие в темноте, приходили и за ним.

 

***

В это время дня в переходах почти никого не было — рабочая смена была в самом разгаре, и в широких проходах между жилыми блоками можно было встретить только посыльных или ремонтные бригады, совершавшие ежедневные обходы.

Одна из таких бригад толклась около моста, заменяя старые металлические крепления. Копошащиеся рядом сервиторы напоминали огромных жуков, которые сползлись на свет сварочных ламп.

На прошедших мимо Киру и Ларна никто из рабочих не обратил ни малейшего внимания, но мальчик все равно машинально поддернул капюшон, прячась от посторонних глаз, и стискивая все еще дрожащие пальцы.

Он волновался, и из-за этого волнения в голову лезли лишние, совершенно не нужные мысли.

Воспоминания.

С того памятного дня, когда Кира сбежал из своего жилого блока, прошло чуть больше трех стандартных лет. Три года он боролся с собственными мыслями, собственными чувствами, чтобы не дать им волю.

Три года он молил Императора о прощении, и все эти дни Император оставался глух к его молитвам.

И все эти дни безглазые твари дожидались темноты, чтобы протянуть к нему бледные руки.

Ему было около пяти, когда он понял, что с ним что-то не так. Тогда в его жилом блоке вспыхнула крупная драка, и пришлось вмешиваться не только местным служителям правопорядка, но и заводской охране.

Возвращавшиеся на Киавар демобилизованные гвардейцы тащили с собой все, что нажили на полях сражений — нетерпимость к _иным_ , страх перед порождениями Губительных Сил и ненависть к тем, кто мог служить воротами для них. Они боялись и ненавидели мутантов, и Киавар, пропитанный химикатами и отравленный радиацией, словно смеялся им в лицо, порождая все новые и новые отклонения.

В тот день перебравший выпивки бывший гвардеец, кажется, углядел что-то не то в облике одного из рабочих. Кира смутно помнил, что рабочего за что-то дразнили Трехглазым, но никак не мог вспомнить, за что именно. Кто-то назвал его так, а гвардеец, ухватившись за прозвище, прицепился к нему. Завязалась драка, на помощь гвардейцу пришли его соратники, а на сторону Трехглазого встали его товарищи по заводу. Кира, тогда еще совсем ребенок, испуганно вжался куда-то в угол. Ему надо было бежать, прятаться, выбираться из этой кутерьмы, в которой каждый бил каждого, не рассматривая лица — но где-то там, в этой каше, был его отец, и Кира не решался броситься прочь, оставив его там.

И тут прямо перед ним возник один из них — высокий, небритый мужчина, нетвердо державшийся на ногах, с разбитым лицом, осатаневший от ненависти и крови. Он поднял шальные глаза на мальчишку, и, сообразив, что перед ним что-то живое, замахнулся, чтобы ударить.

Кира не успел закричать или броситься бежать. Он страха он примерз к тому месту, где стоял, и, внутренне сжавшись, отчаянно пожелал, чтобы этот человек его не тронул, чтобы он ушел, исчез…

…и словно какая-то неведомая сила оттолкнула мужчину, отбросила назад, в гущу драки, которую уже растаскивала подоспевшая охрана. Оглушенного человека подхватили чужие руки, подтолкнули прочь, утащили куда-то. А следом пришел отец — ему здорово досталось, и он слегка прихрамывал, и зажимал разбитую бровь. Он осмотрел Киру, все еще стоящего без движения, что-то хрипло спросил — Кира не расслышал, что именно, но машинально кивнул в ответ, — и отец, взяв его за руку, повел прочь.

Мама долго ругалась, помогая отцу привести себя в порядок, а Кира, забившись в угол, в гнездо из старых покрывал, пытался унять дрожь.

Это он, он оттолкнул этого страшного человека. А если бы он захотел, чтобы тот умер — он умер бы?

Выходит, если Кира захочет, чтобы люди умирали — они будут умирать?

Он долго дрожал, и когда мама подошла, чтобы его утешить, он не сразу дался ей в руки. Вдруг он _подумает что-то не то_ , и с ней что-то случится? Она подумала, что он испугался, и крепче прижала его к себе, и с ней стало тепло, спокойно, и Кира прижался к ней, отчаянно думая о том, чтобы с ней и с отцом все было в порядке.

На следующий день он проснулся больным, у него поднялась температура и кружилась голова. Мама говорила, что это «от испуга», и ругалась на отца — ведь тот проснулся здоровым, и даже его ссадины затянулись.

— Не ругай его, — попросил Кира, — это я забрал его ссадины. Я очень захотел, чтобы он поправился, и он поправился…

Мама не стала спорить, но Кира почувствовал, что она не верит ему. Он и сам постепенно успокоился, перестав себя винить. Может быть, того человека просто толкнули. Он плохо стоял на ногах и мог упасть. Может быть, отцу не так уж и сильно досталось, Кира часто видел, как дерутся промеж себя рабочие и знал, что бывают такие раны, когда крови много, а царапина совсем маленькая.

Постепенно та драка и леденящий ужас забылись, как забываются старые кошмары, пока не скрылись совсем, в глубине памяти.

До того дня, пока отец не пришел с завода пьяным, и между ним и матерью вспыхнула очередная ссора. Они часто ругались — здесь, в рабочих кварталах Шивара, браки частенько заключались не по любви, и многие мужчины и женщины держались друг за друга, потому что вместе было легче выжить. Отец и мать Киры не любили друг друга, но переносили присутствие друг друга в достаточной степени, чтобы называть друг друга семьей. Но по мере того, как Кира становился старше, они, кажется, все больше уставали друг от друга — и ссоры между ними вспыхивали все чаще.

В тот день отцу дали много денег — Кира не знал всех подробностей, но слышал, что на заводе случилась какая-то неприятность, и никто не мог справиться с ее последствиями, а бригада его отца смогла это сделать. Руководство завода щедро заплатило им, чтобы они не рассказывали об этом случае, но шепотки и слухи, как крысы, шелестели по всем жилым блокам.

Отец позволил себе потратить на выпивку больше, чем обычно, и мать была недовольна. Они долго ругались, и утомленный их ссорой Кира изо всех сил захотел, чтобы они прекратили кричать друг на друга.

И они умолкли.

У отца разболелась голова, а мать осипла, и до конца дня в их каморе было тихо.

И тогда Кира понял, что может влиять на людей. Что может насылать на них болезни и забирать их обратно.

Он — проклятый Богом-Императором _jeharni_.

Чем старше он становился, тем сильнее становилось его проклятие. Привыкнув избегать всего, что могло бы вынудить его _пожелать плохое_ , Кира научился предчувствовать, предвосхищать события. Он чувствовал, когда мать с отцом снова поругаются, и желал им спокойствия, он успевал уйти оттуда, где должен был вспыхнуть конфликт, он избегал тех, кто мог его спровоцировать.

Чем старше он становился, тем спокойнее становилось в их доме, и тем более одиноким становился он сам. Он знал, что он опасен. Он знал, что будет, если его найдут. Он хотел уйти, чтобы не подвергать родителей опасности, но он слишком боялся.

Потому что из темноты, откликнувшись на его свет, начали сползаться безглазые твари. Они чувствовали его так же, как он чувствовал их присутствие, и они караулили момент, когда он отвернется от света и выпустит свой дар, когда шагнет ближе к темноте, чтобы забрать его.

Он держался. Он горячо молился Богу-Императору, надеясь, что Его свет сможет защитить Киру от безглазых тварей. Он старался не выпускать свое проклятие, и прибегал к нему только в самых крайних случаях, понимая, что каждый раз — это еще один шаг во тьму.

Но Император не услышал его молитвы.

Кире было немногим больше десяти стандартных лет, когда проклятие поглотило его окончательно. Он возвращался домой из церкви, куда ходил, чтобы в очередной раз попросить защиты, и его дар, старательно подавляемый столько времени, не успел предупредить его о надвигающейся беде.

Их было трое. Трое подростков в заводской униформе, из тех, кого набирали на младшие должности. Они перегородили дорогу, и, когда Кира попытался проскользнуть мимо них, один из парней поймал его за плечо.

— Эй, kehlamari[3], опять ходил в церковь? — усмехнулся он. Кира машинально попытался скрыться под плащом, и парень, заметив этот жест, рывков сдернул капюшон.

— Что ты все прячешься под этими тряпками, мутации скрываешь, что ли? — насмешливо бросил он, и бесцеремонно поймав Киру за подбородок, заставил поднять голову.

— Да ничего так, хорошенький, — фыркнул второй из парней. — Не похож на кривого.[4]

— Видимо, поэтому и прячется, — хохотнул третий.

— Пусти, — Кира мотнул головой, высвобождая лицо. Чужие прикосновения откликались где-то внутри, и чужое сердцебиение, шум чужой крови, ощущались слишком ярко, слишком близко — как и всегда, когда Кира прикасался к кому-то.

Парень убрал руку от его лица, но плечо не выпустил.

— Ты таскаешься в церковь каждый день и каждый день оставляешь там подаяние, — продолжил он. — У тебя, похоже, денег столько, что ими птиц кормить можно, а?

— Отпусти меня, — негромко повторил Кира, пытаясь высвободить плечо.

— А раз ты такой богатый, может быть, поделишься со страждущими? — угрожающе—ласково продолжил парень, сжимая его плечо крепче и наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Ты ведь раздаешь деньги нуждающимся, а мы в них как раз весьма нуждаемся… Тебе ведь все равно, кому помогать, а? Помощь должна оказываться всем, не так ли? Кажется, вчера на проповеди о чем-то таком и говорили…

— Может быть, мы для него недостаточно убогие? — предположил второй, и все трое рассмеялись.

— У меня нет денег, — покачал головой Кира, пытаясь высвободить плечо.

— Что, прямо все в церкви оставил? — насмешливо вскинулся парень. — А если я проверю твои кармашки?

— Оставь его, Рен, он, похоже, оставляет все, что ворует, в церкви, — подал голос третий из парней. — Сегодня его без толку трясти, надо завтра с утра ловить, когда новый улов нащиплет.

— Воровать и все отдавать? — повернулся Рен. — Глупость какая-то. Что за воровство такое — из любви к процессу? У него наверняка в карманах отложен запас.

— Я не ворую, — резко ответил Кира, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость. Чужое сердцебиение раздражало, от дурных предчувствий кружилась голова, а задавленные эмоции плескались внутри, требуя выхода. Кира _желал_ , отчаянно _желал_ , чтобы они успокоились и отпустили его, но его проклятие словно выскользнуло из рук, и перестало слушаться мысленного приказа.

— О, так значит, ты носишь в церковь семейные деньги? А твои папа с мамой об этом знают, а? А может быть, вы все такие? Тогда, я думаю, они не будут возражать, если ты поделишься со страждущими, — Рен усмехнулся и потянулся было к карманам Киры. Тот вывернулся, отталкивая Рена, и парень охнул, когда острый мальчишечий локоть чувствительно ушиб его подбородок.

— Маленький ублюдок, — прошипел Рен, снова ловя его за руку.

Их было трое, и шансов у Киры было не очень много. Но двое приятелей Рена не успели вмешаться.

Где-то внутри шевельнулось раздражение. Точно такое же, как всколыхнулось тогда, когда ссорились мать и отец. И оно выплеснулось точно так же — отточенным ударом в голову источника шума, незримой рукой захлопнув кричащий рот.

И Киру окатило чужой кровью.

Он очнулся от чужого крика, и, открыв глаза, успел увидеть, как обезглавленное тело мешком падает на пол, успел увидеть фонтан алой крови, сообразил, что месиво вокруг — это осколки черепа и остатки мозга. Он слышал, как в ужасе кричат отшатнувшиеся товарищи Рена, пытаясь оттереть от своей одежды пятна.

Словно сквозь пелену Кира видел, как к ним сбегаются остальные люди, как указывают на него пальцем и что-то кричат.

_Jeharni. Keilarnau. Nerrete-neyne._

_Монстр_ _. Чудовище. Нелюдь._

Кто-то крикнул что-то про глаза, и по их крикам Кира смутно понял, что с его глазами что-то не так. Он и сам понимал, что с ним что-то произошло, что он видит людей, как источники света — от них исходило сияние, разных оттенков и разной силы. Он машинально оглянулся, и тут рядом с ним что-то упало, едва не задев по ноге.

— Не кидай! — крикнул кто-то, и Кира, опустив глаза, рассмотрел упавший с ним рядом предмет.

Камень.

Следующий камень он скорее угадал, чем увидел, и, развернувшись, машинально вскинул руку. Летящий камень словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду и отскочил прочь.

_—_ _Jeharni!_ — кричал кто-то.

Кира отрешенно смотрел на собравшуюся вокруг толпу, и кто-то внутри него, другой, холодный, равнодушный, размышлял о том, что будет, если он захочет сейчас, чтобы они все умерли.

Он перевел взгляд на лежащее неподалеку окровавленное тело, и, вздрогнув, очнулся.

Это мог быть кто угодно. Его мать. Его отец.

Он убил человека.

Он чудовище.

Перед глазами снова встали белолицые существа, протягивающие к нему руки. Они черными щупальцами вытекали из теней, и черные провалы их глаз смотрели прямо на Киру.

Кажется, он закричал. Толпа отшатнулась, и, когда Кира бросился бежать, его не стали останавливать. Люди шарахались в стороны, торопясь убраться с его пути, и он сбежал прочь от этого места, подгоняемый криками и шепотом из теней.

Он бежал, не оглядываясь, не зная, гонится ли за ним кто-нибудь, бежал, пока ему хватало сил, пока, наконец, не рухнул на колени где-то у сырой стены, у проржавевшей лестницы, и, не сумев отдышаться, ничком упал на землю.

Как долго он пролежал без сознания, он не помнил — может быть, всего несколько минут, а может быть, и целые сутки. Очнувшись, мальчик согнулся в приступе тошноты, и, отдышавшись, съежился клубочком у подножия лестницы, привалившись спиной к ржавым металлическим прутьям.

Ему некуда было идти. Его наверняка будут искать. Возможно, стоит выбраться из города и добраться до космопорта, и улететь отсюда…

Кира прикрыл глаза и зябко поежился.

Он сможет убежать прочь с Киавара, он сможет убежать от городской стражи, но он не сможет убежать от самого себя. Император отвернулся от него, а безглазые твари будут караулить в тенях.

Опустевший желудок недовольно заурчал, требуя пищи, и Кира, натянув капюшон, с трудом встал на ноги, опираясь на перила лестницы. Та уходила вверх и вниз, к другим уровням города.

Поразмыслив, Кира принялся спускаться по проржавевшим ступеням, ведущим на сырые, затянутые плесенью нижние уровни.

Сюда стекались отходы и отбросы — химические, человеческие, во всех смыслах этого слова. Стекающая с верхних уровней Шивара грязь оседала здесь. Нижние уровни непритязательной пастью поглощали все, что приходило сверху, перемешивали, перемалывали и переваривали, не задумываясь о происхождении попавшей в их пасть пищи, ее составе и пищевой ценности.

Здесь оседали все те, кто не смог выбраться наверх, кого увлек за собой поток сырой, пропитанной плесенью шиварской жизни, здесь можно было спрятаться и сгнить бесследно.

По крайней мере, так казалось Кире, когда он, дрожа от страха и голода, спускался вниз, в сырые городские трущобы. Он не был уверен, что найдет себе здесь место, но, видимо, низовья Шивара и правда отличались непритязательным вкусом. Они проглотили и его, приняли в свое брюхо и милостиво позволили продолжить свое существование.

Несколько месяцев Кира провел на улице, стараясь не задерживаться надолго на одном месте. Он не знал, искали ли его, продолжалась ли погоня, но предпочитал не рисковать. Отчаянно _желая_ стать невидимым, он заставлял других не видеть его.

И люди перестали его видеть. Они не обращали внимания на скользящую мимо них серую тень в потрепанном грязном плаще, они не видели и не замечали ее, даже когда она была под самым носом.

Это позволяло урвать пару монет или что-нибудь съестное, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не жить, но _существовать_. Скрывшись от людских глаз, Кира _существовал_ на улицах Шивара и размышлял, что делать дальше. Он мог скрыться от людских глаз, но хватит ли его силы, чтобы скрыться от строгого взгляда Императора и черных глаз караулящих его теней?

Тогда он еще не знал, что его искали не только безглазые тени.

Привыкший быть невидимым, Кира порой забывался и терял бдительность, и пару раз это едва не стоило ему неприятностей. Но в тот раз он был уверен, что надежно спрятался, чтобы перекусить украденной лепешкой, и голос, раздавшийся совсем рядом, застал его врасплох.

— Ты уверен, что это съедобно, мой юный друг? — голос звучал насмешливо, но в нем не было ни капли угрозы. Кира, уже собравшийся надкусить свою добычу, вздрогнул и изо всех сил _пожелал_ , чтобы незнакомец, кем бы он ни был, забыл о нем.

— Напрасный труд, малыш, — продолжил голос. — Я все равно тебя вижу.

Кира съежился, пытаясь слиться с серой стеной, и осмотрелся в поисках говорившего. И обнаружил, что тот стоит совсем рядом. Как он смог подойти так близко незамеченным?..

— Признаться, я думал, что ты постарше, — проговорил незнакомец, подходя вплотную и присаживаясь на корточки. Кира вжался в стену, лихорадочно соображая, почему его проклятие отказало ему, куда бежать и на что еще способен обнаруживший его человек. Он странно выглядел — здесь, в трущобах, не любили привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, и только те, кому уже некого было бояться, позволяли себе щегольнуть татуировками или шрамами, по которым их сразу можно было узнать.

Этот же человек, несмотря на простую, свободную одежду, явно не скрывался. Темные волосы были высветлены и заплетены во множество мелких косиц, в каждую из которых была вплетена цветная нитка, а светлые глаза обрамляла темная подводка, придавая и без того пронизывающему взгляду еще большую пронзительность.

— Не бойся, — продолжил незнакомец. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я искал тебя, мальчик.

— Как долго? — осторожно спросил Кира.

— Около месяца, — ответил тот. — С того самого дня, как почувствовал твое присутствие на моей территории. Я предполагал, что и ты меня почувствуешь, но, по всей видимости, несколько переоценил твои способности. Но сейчас я вижу, что ты просто еще слишком мал, чтобы их контролировать как следует.

Мужчина улыбнулся, хотя в его улыбке не было ни грамма тепла. За напускным обаянием скрывался опытный и опасный хищник.

— Зачем вы меня искали? — спросил Кира, вцепляясь в лепешку.

— Мне не нужны конкуренты, — просто ответил мужчина, — и, будь ты постарше, мы бы сейчас побеседовали по-другому. Но ты совсем еще мальчишка, пусть и наделенный таким мощным даром, и это меняет дело. Идем со мной, и тебе не придется питаться плесенью.

Он протянул руку и на его запястье сверкнули браслеты из желтого металла. Кира нахмурился и опустил глаза на лепешку, которую все еще сжимал в руках.

— Как вы нашли меня? — спросил он, поднимая глаза.

— Очень просто, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Я такой же, как и ты.

Кира посмотрел на чистые, ухоженные пальцы, без следа грязи под ногтями, и, помедлив, ухватился за протянутую руку.

Так он оказался в доме Лакэана Ларна, незарегистрированного псайкера, «сероглазого neysvaari[5]», как его шепотом называли в трущобах.

И с этого дня его жизнь резко изменилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Найкаффо – традиционный напиток на Киаваре на основе рекафа и некоторых видов плесени. На скорую руку готовится из любых съедобных видов плесени, смешанных с рекафом и водой, и может обладать не только тонизирующим, но и наркотическим эффектом, при использовании благородных сортов и при правильном приготовлении становится деликатесным.
> 
> [2] Nerrete-neyne (от киаварск. «nerra» - «испражняться» и ney – «нечистый», «бес», «младший дух»). Дословно – «бесово дерьмо», более грубый вариант «порождения варпа». 
> 
> [3] Kehlamari – презрительное название слишком рьяных верующих, «неистовых паломников», дословно - «тот, кто ползает, согнувшись в поклоне».
> 
> [4] «кривой», «искривленный» - сленговое название мутантов.
> 
> [5] Neysvaari – «тот, кто знается с нечистыми», дословно - «бесознатец».


	5. Chapter 5

_«Но они не перестанут убивать»._

Короткая фраза, брошенная невзначай, гвоздем засела в голове, не желая ее покидать. Сколько лет было этому черноглазому крысенку?

Ресвак не дал бы ему больше четырнадцати.

Осознание того, что совсем молоденький мальчишка рассмотрел то, чего не рассмотрел Ресвак за несколько десятков лет, ощутимо задело.

Ресвак тоже убивал, как и все те, что собирались в церкви, с той лишь разницей, что он убивал за Империум и Бога-Императора, а те, другие, убивали ради собственной наживы. И теперь Император одинаково был глух к их молитвам, одинаково не замечал их. Потому что теперь Ресвак ничем не отличался от остального сброда, что стекался на вечернюю службу, замаливать свои сегодняшние грехи только для того, чтобы освободить место для завтрашних.

Ресвак уподобился им, отмаливая свою душу, чтобы вечером снова забыться в компании дешевой выпивки.

Чего он ждал? Чего ждали они все? Что Бог-Император, возлюбленный всеми, спустится с небес во всем своем величии и лично отпустит каждому их грехи? Как в древних легендах о том, когда Он ступил на Ликей и явился лично Корвусу Освободителю и его соратникам, так и теперь Он должен был спуститься в провонявший сыростью Шивар, чтобы благословить каждого убийцу и вора?

Они ждали знака, что их молитвы были услышаны, и, похоже, Ресвак получил свой шанс на прощение, свой знак, что Император снова повернулся к нему. И не воин в золотых доспехах, не Ангел Императора и не герольд его славы принес ему эту весть, а ничем ни примечательный беспризорник в темно-серых тряпках. Он словно проверял тщеславие старого гвардейца — разглядит ли Ресвак присланную ему весть, если она не будет подана на гербовой бумаге с золоченой печатью?

С того дня, когда Ресвак едва не подрался с бригадиром участка, прошло уже несколько дней. И несколько дней он не позволял себе ни грамма спиртного. Он работал с полной самоотдачей, словно желая загладить свою вину, и по вечерам едва успевал добраться до своей каморы, чтобы упасть на жесткую койку и уснуть.

Они все равно приходили по ночам — призраки прошлого, кошмары, которым он смотрел в лицо на полях сражений, чудовища, которых ему доводилось видеть, убитые однополчане, которых он не сумел спасти. Они приходили и шептали, кричали, стонали, напоминая об ушедших днях.

Но Ресвак держался. Они были лишь тенями — а он был жив. Они не сумели пережить эти дни и вместе с ними канули в прошлое, а он сумел пережить их и вернуться.

Он был сломан — но жив. Он лишился ног и доброй трети потрохов, но был все еще жив.

Он вернулся оттуда, откуда возвращался лишь один из пятидесяти.

С каждым днем внутри Ресвака все выше и выше поднимал голову тот, кем он был раньше. Тот, кто не побоялся покинуть родной дом и уйти на поля бесконечной войны, чтобы защищать Империум от внешних и внутренних угроз. Он расправлял плечи, он не стеснялся своей хромоты.

Из провонявшего дешевым пойлом отброса Ресвак превращался обратно в того, кем он был, того, кем он должен был быть — бывшего гвардейца, сломанного, но не сломленного.

Теперь он гораздо реже посещал церковь, но, когда хватало времени и сил, Ресвак приходил на вечерние службы. Те деньги, что раньше оставались на выпивку, он раздавал нищим, толпящимся у входа.

Он старался приходить заранее, и долго ждал у входа, прежде чем войти в заполненный людьми зал, он задерживался у выхода, всматриваясь в лица проходящих людей и серое тряпье нищих, но черноглазый крысенок словно сгинул, как будто выполнив свою роль.

_«Я здесь за тем же, за чем и все, гайрэ. За прощением Императора»._

За прощением для кого? Для себя или для старого Ресвака?

Какой грех отмаливал чернявый мальчишка, и получил ли он свое прощение, вытащив обратно к свету изломанного пропойцу?

Этого Ресвак не знал. В очередной раз придя на вечернюю проповедь и не увидев там черноволосого паренька, Ресвак едва не рискнул спросить о нем у служителей церкви, но осекся в последний момент. Он не был ему ни родственником, ни знакомым, и даже не знал его имени, да и что бы он ответил, если бы его спросили, зачем он ищет одного юного прихожанина? Чтобы убедиться, что он ему не померещился? Чтобы еще раз заглянуть в темные, слишком взрослые глаза, встретиться с пронизывающим насквозь взглядом и показать…

…показать ему, что Ресвак не такой, что он услышал, понял, осознал?

Чернявому крысенку наверняка не было до него никакого дела. И если он — не посланный Императором ангел, он сочтет Ресвака старым глупцом, пропившим последний разум.

И, пожалуй, будет прав.

С улыбкой помотав головой, Ресвак поковылял к выходу из церкви, машинально сунув монетку в чью-то протянутую руку, не прислушиваясь ни к мольбам, ни к благодарностям.


	6. Chapter 6

Едва Кира ступил на проржавевшую лестницу, ведущую к неплотно закрытым створкам шлюза, как внутри все сжалось от дурных предчувствий. Чем выше он поднимался следом за Ларном по изъеденным плесенью ступеням, тем меньше ему хотелось идти туда.

Большие створки когда-то герметично закрывались, когда эта часть нижних уровней еще была частью шахтного комплекса, а естественные пещеры, сквозь которые бежала река, еще не превратились в обжитый людьми и мутантами муравейник. Постепенно те, кто не удерживался на верхних уровнях города, спускались, скатывались вниз, обживая пещеры и брошенные шахты.

Госпожа Кев не рискнула спуститься в трущобы, как это сделала госпожа Вирани, и для аудиенции выбрала нейтральную территорию — полузаброшенный комплекс, расположенный у входа в юго-западный край трущоб, в котором некогда располагался административный блок шахтного комплекса. Когда шахты превратились в заселенный всяким сбродом муравейник, территорию комплекса заняла городская стража. Формально она должна была следить за порядком на нижних уровнях, однако на практике скорее контролировала поток людей, выбирающихся оттуда наверх, отлавливая самых неблагонадежных и собирая мзду со всех остальных. Сами же защитники порядка редко спускались в трущобы, предпочитая собирать информацию от нищих и беспризорников. К чему рисковать собственной шкурой, когда можно прикормить стайку крыс, которая с легкостью укажет на другие, незакрытые норы наверх, на особо обнаглевших членов собственной стаи или пробравшихся в низовья чужаков?

А если какую-то из крыс загрызали собственные сородичи — всегда можно было набрать новых. Крысы охотно стекались на объедки с господского стола и горсть мелких монет, выбитых из чужого кармана.

Иными словами, сейчас Кира и его покровитель направлялись в самое гнездо тех, с кем им не стоило встречаться, поэтому мальчик с трудом мог понять, действительно ли его дар предупреждает о грядущей опасности или же он просто волнуется по вполне объективным причинам?

— Maeta? — негромко позвал Кира, проскользнув вслед за Ларном в щель между створками. Ларн обернулся, замедляя шаг.

— Maeta, почему госпожа Кев выбрала именно это место? Она понимает, что с нами может случиться здесь?

— Понимает, и хочет, чтобы и мы это понимали тоже, — кивнул Ларн, приобнимая мальчишку за плечи. — Она не доверяет нам, и таким образом заранее предупреждает, чтобы мы обошлись без глупостей.

— К чему нам это, maeta? Она обещала хорошо заплатить, и нам ни к чему нарушать условия сделки.

— Кира, мальчик мой, в твоем возрасте уже пора избавиться от подобной наивности, — Ларн раздраженно покачал головой. — Жизнь на разных уровнях города может отличаться, но на двух уровнях она абсолютно идентична — на высшем и на низшем. Разница лишь в том, что на высшем уровне грязь прикрывается дорогой одеждой, а запах крови и нечистот маскируется хорошими духами. Но в чужую глотку вцепляются с одинаковой яростью, слабого добивают с одинаковой солидарностью, и одинаково легко бьют в неосторожно подставленную спину.  Госпожа Кев не питает иллюзий относительно человеческой порядочности, и я советую тебе последовать ее примеру, если ты хочешь прожить достаточно долго, — он усмехнулся и взъерошил черные волосы, заплетенные в косицы.

Кира досадливо тряхнул головой, сбрасывая его руку.

Они прошли темный, низкий тоннель, освещенный парой люм-полос, оставшихся здесь еще со времен шахтеров, и выбрались в огромную пещеру, искусственно расширенную и дополнительно укрепленную. Сероватые стены ярко освещенных зданий были покрыты влажно блестящей плесенью, а вокруг фонарей вились многочисленные насекомые. Стены пещеры были изрешечены многочисленными ходами, и рельсы, уходящие в их пасти, были новее и прочнее. Река, отрезавшая бывший административный блок от входа в трущобы, была загнана в искусственный канал с высокими бортами.

Ларн первым зашагал по неширокому мосту к воротам комплекса, и Кира поспешил за ним, оглядываясь на мутную поверхность грязной воды, отражающей сияющие фонари и люм-полосы.

Их уже ждали. У самых ворот неспешно прогуливались двое высоких мужчин и женщина в униформе, отличной от формы городской стражи. Оружия при них не было, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, но Кира не сомневался, что под форменными куртками у них наверняка есть, чем угостить потенциального противника.  

Женщина заметила их первой. Она сделала знак мужчинам и зашагала навстречу Ларну, что-то негромко говоря в передатчик на запястье.

— Господин Лакэан Ларн? — спросила она, подходя ближе, и Лан почтительно поклонился.

— К вашим услугам, госпожа.

Женщина смерила его долгим взглядом и повернулась к Кире. Тот молча поклонился, ожидая ее вопросов, но женщина только кивнула в ответ.

— Следуйте за мной, — велела она, и, развернувшись, направилась к одному из жилых блоков. Ларн и Кира последовали за ней, и, коротко оглянувшись, мальчик обнаружил, что двое мужчин в униформе идут следом за ними, словно отрезая путь к побегу.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, Кира заметил еще нескольких людей в такой же униформе, стоявших у дверей, прогуливающихся по дорожкам между зданий, но не увидел никого в форме городской стражи, и вспомнил, сколько патрулей они встретили по дороге. Похоже, сегодня в трущобах будет спокойнее обычного, раз городская стража с таким рвением выполняет свои обязанности…

Кира не знал, насколько богата и влиятельна госпожа Кев, и старался об этом не думать. В конце концов, все люди Шивара были скроены на один манер — у них была одинаковая плоть, одинаковая кровь и почти одинаковые страхи. О чужой плоти и крови за три года жизни у Ларна Кира узнал достаточно, а в чужих страхах научился разбираться еще раньше.

Дойдя до главного здания, Кира и Ларн поднялись следом за своей провожатой на второй этаж, и, наконец, у одной из дверей женщина остановилась и что-то снова тихо проговорила в передатчик. Она помолчала, выслушивая ответ, и, посторонившись, приглашающе махнула рукой.

— Госпожа Кев ждет вас.

Дверь открылась, и Ларн первым шагнул в проем.

Похоже, здесь были покои начальника местной стражи — кабинет, в котором они оказались, был обставлен броско, но достаточно безвкусно. Похоже, его владелец пытался окружить себя роскошью, но слабо себе представлял, как она выглядит на самом деле.

Чужое присутствие Кира скорее угадал, чем заметил — сидящая на широком диване женщина смотрелась странно и дико среди претенциозной мебели и аляповатых предметов искусства. В первую секунду Кира подумал, что она — невесть как попавшая сюда нищенка с нижних уровней, бледная, со светлыми, как будто выцветшими волосами, прозрачными глазами, похожая на растущую в темноте плесень.

Но что-то с ней было не так, и Кира не сразу сообразил, что именно.

Она была _другой_.

Искажения ее тела были невидимы снаружи, но Кира чувствовал ее _инаковость_ — от нее буквально несло _неправильностью_.

Кто-то толкнул Киру в бок, и мальчик, растерянно повернувшись к Ларну, заметил, что его покровитель почтительно поклонился бледной женщине, и, не понимая, что происходит, снова обернулся к ней.

И только тогда рассмотрел дорогую одежду и скромные, но дорогостоящие украшения. Она не выставляла богатство напоказ, как это делала госпожа Вирани, но нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить его.

Сообразив, что он по-прежнему недоуменно таращится на сидящую на диване женщину, Кира спохватился и склонился в почтительном поклоне.

— Я вижу, что слухи не врут. Кажется, ваш мальчик и правда видит людей насквозь, господин Ларн, — сухо проговорила женщина и отпила из бокала, который держала в руке. — Что ж, это значительно сэкономит время и избавит меня от лишних объяснений.

— Maette? — недоуменно поднял брови Ларн. — Что он… — он обернулся к Кире, и тот уже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться.

— Насколько мне известно, работать будет он, верно? — перебила его госпожа Кев.

— Именно так, maette, — кивнул Ларн. — Кира более одарен в той области, которая вас интересует, чем я. Другая специализация, — добавил он, натягивая привычную улыбку.

— В таком случае, подождите за дверью, — велела женщина.

— Извините, maette, это невозможно, — покачал головой Ларн, — Кира еще очень юн, и ему иногда требуется помощь. Ради вашей же безопасности, — добавил он.

Госпожа Кев скривилась и отпила из бокала.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в ваших колдовских штучках, поэтому поверю вам на слово, — проговорила она. — Но учтите — ни одно сказанное мной слово не должно покинуть эти стены. В противном случае у вас обоих будут очень большие неприятности.

— Помилуйте, maette, — Ларн покачал головой. — Я бы не дожил до своих лет, если бы не умел удержать собственный язык. В нашей работе, — он усмехнулся и посмотрел на Киру, — каждое слово на вес золота.

— Каждое ваше слово будет оплачено так, как оно стоит, — ответила женщина, делая еще один глоток. — Поэтому не стоит тратить их напрасно. Мальчик, подойди сюда, — она приглашающе махнула рукой, и Кира подошел ближе, без приглашения усаживаясь на диван. Кажется, госпожу Кев это задело — морщинка между блеклых бровей стала заметнее, — но она ничего не сказала.

— Что ты видишь? — спросила женщина, помолчав.

— Я вижу, что вы _другая_ , maette. Я вижу, что вы богаты. — ответил Кира, и, помолчав, добавил:

— Я вижу, что вы боитесь.

Бледные пальцы сжали бокал крепче.

— Ты видишь, _чего_ я боюсь?  

— Нет, maette, — покачал головой мальчик. — Будущее — динамическая величина, а в вашем положении вы можете бояться слишком многого. Мне нужно заглянуть вглубь, чтобы увидеть. Мне нужен ваш вопрос. И прекратите пить, — с неожиданной для самого себя резкостью добавил он, заметив, что госпожа Кев снова потянулась к бокалу, — это затруднит мою работу.

— Ты понимаешь, кому ты отдаешь приказы, мальчик? — холодно спросила женщина, глядя на него поверх бокала.

— Я не знаю, какое положение вы занимаете в обществе, — Кира покачал головой, стараясь говорить спокойнее, — но, когда я прикоснусь к вам и буду смотреть вашими глазами, ваше опьянение будет мешать мне работать. Вы обещали хорошо заплатить — и вы ведь не хотите, чтобы эти деньги пропали зря?

Госпожа Кев нахмурилась и отставила бокал. Покосившись на Ларна, Кира заметил, как тот одобрительно кивнул.

— Я вижу, что ты неплохо научился зарабатывать, — проговорила госпожа Кев, — теперь я хочу увидеть, как хорошо ты научился своему ремеслу.

Кира кивнул и протянул руки.

— Мне нужно прикоснуться к вам, maette.

Госпожа Кев нехотя протянула руки в ответ, и Кира осторожно взял тонкие ледяные пальцы.

— Не бойтесь, — негромко проговорил он. — Просто задайте мне свой вопрос.

Кажется, женщина что-то ответила — Кира не был уверен, услышал ли он ее голос или уловил мысль. Он не разобрал слов, но понял их смысл. Чужое согласие коснулось его изнутри.

А следом пришли и остальные чувства.

Она была абсолютна трезва, несмотря на количество выпитого.

И она была напугана.

Она боялась не сидящего перед ней мальчишки, и не окружающих ее трущоб, но грозной силы, приходящей сверху. Силы, способной смять весь Киавар, если правда о таких, как она, выйдет за его пределы.

Изнутри откликнулся собственный страх, и Кира с трудом совладал с ним, не позволяя собственным эмоциям перебить чужие.

Они боялись одного и того же. Они боялись обнажить свою _инаковость._

Потому что их _инаковости_ боялись остальные.

Она была _другой_ с самого рождения, и ее мать, жена высокопоставленного чиновника, была такой же. Они учились прятаться, учились закрывать чужие рты — силой или деньгами. Она боялась быть узнанной, и долго была одинокой, пока не заняла место своей матери, не вошла в полную силу, не прибрала к рукам такую же власть.

И тогда она узнала, что таких, как она, много. Что они вокруг нее, и что все они прячутся от чужих глаз и затыкают чужие рты.

_Другие_ держали в своих руках Шивар, потому что это был единственный способ спастись: если ты хочешь спрятать что-то как можно надежнее — положи это на самое видное место.

Они забирались на самый верх, потому что там, наверху, они были в безопасности. Там у них было достаточно денег и силы, чтобы на их _инаковость_ закрывали глаза.

Но страх никуда не уходил — он лишь тонул под нарастающими слоями, под надменностью, холодностью, жестокостью, под силой, властью и богатством.

И там, на самом дне, под всеми этими слоями, обитали они — _искривленные_ дети, прячущиеся от чужих глаз, дрожащие от страха быть увиденными.

Чужая инаковость захлестывала, откликалась болью, несовпадение расположения собственной плоти и чужой вызывало дурноту и дрожь. Кира почти ощутил, как искривляется его собственная плоть, отражая искривленность сидящей перед ним женщины.

Она была человеком только снаружи. Накопившиеся на Киаваре грязь и химикаты превратили ее в чудовище, переделав изнутри. И эти процессы продолжались, искажая ее плоть все сильнее и сильнее.

Запястья пронзило болью — когда-то у этой женщины было больше пальцев, но лишние отрезали, когда она появилась на этот свет. Когда ее родители еще полагали, что смогут сделать из нее человека.

Ее аура странно светилась — словно комок из слепленных кое-как кусков, перепутанных потоков, рваных дыр и неожиданно плотных стен.

Кира почувствовал, что его тошнит — его собственная плоть протестовала против искривления. Чем глубже он проникал в хитросплетения чужой инаковости, тем сильнее становилась тошнота.

_«Остановись», толкнулся в виски чужой голос._

Внезапный импульс сбил концентрацию, и Кира, вздрогнув, отпрянул, пытаясь отдышаться. Кто-то придержал его за плечи и подсунул под самый нос стакан воды. Мальчик дрожащими пальцами вцепился в него и сделал несколько глотков, которые едва не выскочили обратно.

— Все в порядке? — цветное пятно перед глазами постепенно обретало четкость, превращаясь в чужое лицо. Кира с трудом кивнул, не глядя отдавая стакан.

— Все в порядке, — хрипло ответил мальчик, и, устало потерев лицо, поднял глаза на госпожу Кев. Та по-прежнему сидела напротив, выпрямив спину и поджав губы.

— Полагаю, ты увидел достаточно, — сухо проговорила она, заметив, что взгляд Киры снова стал осмысленным.

— Более чем, — ответил тот.

— В таком случае, я жду ответа на мой вопрос.

— Полгода, maette. Полгода до того, как изменения захлестнут вас полностью и станут заметны снаружи. Но я не видел скорой смерти.

— Значит ли это, что я могу не бояться? — в голосе госпожи Кев засквозил металл.

— Нет, maette. Будущее зависит от множества деталей, и ни один прорицатель не даст гарантии, что вы не свернете на тот путь, который ведет вас к тем или иным событиям.

— Но я могу избежать их?

— Можете, — кивнул Кира. — Но убегая с одного пути, вы сворачиваете на другой. Кто знает, куда он приведет вас. Убегая от насильника, вы можете свернуть в подворотню, где вас будет ждать убийца, а спрятавшись от него, вы попадаете в руки к грабителю. Что лучше отдать — свою честь, свои деньги или свою жизнь? Путей слишком много, maetta. И каждый из них требует отдельных сил и стоит отдельных денег. Вы задали свой вопрос, и я ответил вам на него.

Госпожа Кев раздумчиво пожевала губами, глядя на стоящий на столике бокал.

— Скажи мне, мальчик, — начала она негромко, — ты видишь то, что происходит в чужом теле, верно?

— Именно так, — ответил Кира.

— Ты можешь как-то влиять на эти процессы?

Кира раздумчиво нахмурился. Он мог насылать боль или контролировать чужие эмоции, но изменить… искривление? Покосившись на Ларна, Кира перехватил его взгляд, и снова посмотрел на госпожу Кев.

— Нет, maette, — ответил он. — Я прорицатель, но не целитель. Я могу лишь назвать причину и указать вероятное развитие событий при условии, что вы не свернете с этого пути. Но я не всесилен.

Госпожа Кев смерила его пронизывающим взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, врет он или нет.

— Что ж, ты прав. Я задала тебе вопрос, и ты ответил на него, мальчик. Я больше не задерживаю вас, — повернулась она к Ларну, — вам заплатят на выходе.

— Благодарю вас, maette, — кивнул тот, и сделал Кире знак. Мальчик встал на ноги — колени еще дрожали, и противная слабость откликалась по всему телу.

— Всего доброго, maette, — Кира вежливо поклонился и последовал за своим покровителем к выходу.

Госпожа Кев не ответила. Она неподвижно сидела на диване, глядя в одну точку. Кира не знал, о чем она думает, но ощутил острый укол вины.

Он подарил надежду госпоже Вирани, но забрал ее у госпожи Кев.

 

***

 

— Ты сегодня был просто великолепен, мой мальчик, — усмехнулся Ларн, шагая по ярко освещенному мосту над мутной водой. — Твое умение правильно отвечать на вопросы с каждым разом становится все лучше.

Кира не ответил. Он шагал рядом с Ларном, стараясь не отставать, куда больше занятый собственными мыслями, чем тем, что происходило вокруг.

— Ты устал? — Ларн осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Все в порядке, maeta, — ответил мальчик, и, вздохнув, поднял глаза. — Я просто… задумался. Иногда мне думается, насколько силен мой дар, — он поднял руки, рассматривая свои пальцы. — Что толку от этого зрения, если я не могу помочь?

— Лучше предупредить до, чем помогать после, — ответил Ларн. — Кира, мой тебе совет — выброси из головы эту ерунду. Жалость — скверное качество, особенно в нашей работе.

— Госпожа Кев пришла за помощью. Она надеялась, что я смогу ей помочь. Я чувствовал эту надежду.

— В тебе все еще откликаются ее эмоции, а ты слишком устал, чтобы отсекать свое от чужого, — Ларн покачал головой. — Знаешь, что я скажу тебе, мальчик мой — когда мне было столько лет, сколько тебе сейчас, мне тоже казалось, что я смогу спасти весь мир, используя свой талант. И я тоже думал, что добрыми делами смогу показать, что меня не нужно ненавидеть или бояться. И знаешь, что? — он повернулся, криво усмехнувшись. — Ничего не изменилось. Те, кто называл меня варповым отродьем, продолжали меня так называть. Те, кто боялся и ненавидел таких, как я, продолжали бояться и ненавидеть. И даже Бог-Император остался точно также глух и слеп. И законы, запрещающие наше существование, никуда не делись. И не денутся, Кира. Они никуда не денутся ни сегодня, ни завтра. И когда в следующий раз тебе захочется пожалеть кого-то, задай себе один простой вопрос — кто пожалеет тебя? Кто протянет руку такому, как ты, когда ты будешь подыхать в грязи? Те, кому ты помогал сегодня, завтра кинут в тебя камень. Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить, мой мальчик, — Ларн приобнял его за плечи, ускоряя шаг, — и ты поймешь это рано или поздно.

Кира вздохнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Ты просто устал, — продолжил Ларн. — Сегодня нас ждет славный ужин и хороший отдых, и до конца недели ты абсолютно свободен. При условии, что ты не потратишь все заработанные нами деньги, — добавил он со смешком. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — кивнул мальчик, и, пошевелившись, высвободился из чужих объятий.


	7. Chapter 7

_— Слабое зерно приходит в этот мир без всякого злого умысла — оно лишь следствие слабости породившего его. Как не хватает порой силы и стойкости колосу, чтобы передать их каждому зернышку, так и людям порой не хватает крепости духа и стойкости веры — и тогда среди их потомства появляется порченое семя. Слабое и дурное, оно даст плохой побег, и тот, вырастая, начинает отбрасывать свою тень на соседние ростки, закрывая их солнца и ведя к гибели._

Запах тлеющих саани щекотал ноздри, успокаивал и обволакивал. Несмотря на то, что таким, как Кира, нечего было делать в церкви Бога-Императора, именно здесь мальчик чувствовал себя в безопасности. Теплый свет многочисленных светильников разгонял тени, а суровые взгляды имперских святых зорко следили за тем, что происходит в зале.

Иногда Кире думалось, что, быть может, в чем-то господин Ларн прав. Может быть, ему позволяется присутствовать здесь не потому, что ему прощаются грехи, а потому, что Богу-Императору и его святым все равно, что происходит здесь, внизу, в провонявших плесенью трущобах.

Значит ли это, что и безглазым белолицым тварям так же легко пробраться сюда?

Кира старался не думать об этом. Страх, проникающий в его душу, делал его слабым, сомнения отвращали от света, и заставляли все дальше уходить вот тьму — туда, куда манили тонкие белые руки, откуда шептали едва различимые голоса.

_— Добрый садовник вовремя вырвет дурной побег, не позволяя ему разрастись. Мудрый садовник отыщет порченое семя до того, как бросит в землю горсть зерен. И лишь по-настоящему умелый садовник, распознав порченый побег, сумеет исцелить его. Под рукой умелого садовника, напоенное его потом, из порченого семени вырастет доброе дерево._

Кира прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звучный голос проповедника, одну за другой зачитывающий страницы из книги откровений Ласариса Нетеракса, святого заступника сирот. Родившийся в трущобах, Ласарис был обычным карманником, пока не попал в руки священнослужителям, наставившим мальчишку на путь истинный. Остаток своей жизни Ласарис посвятил помощи беспризорникам.

Господин Ларн тоже частенько вспоминал слова Нетеракса, со смешком говоря, что ученики должны превосходить своих учителей. Однако, чем старше становился Кира, чем сильнее становился его дар, тем четче он улавливал гнильцу в словах своего покровителя. За обычной любезностью и веселостью Ларна серым мхом разрасталась зависть. Его дар был не так уж и силен, и видя, как его ученик набирает силу, он не мог этому радоваться.

«Мне не нужны конкуренты», сказал он тогда, при самой первой их встрече.

Порой Кира раздумывал, как скоро наступит тот день, когда он перестанет быть полезен Ларну, и из птицы, приносящей в клюве золото, он превратится в досадную помеху. И что тогда сделает Ларн? Попытается убить его? Или просто сдаст властям, и тогда Кире снова придется убегать и прятаться от чужих глаз, скрывая свое существование.  Как долго он сможет прятаться в тенях, прежде чем обитающие в них белолицые чудовища заберут его?

Кира прикрыл глаза, вдыхая запах тлеющих саани и стараясь успокоиться, но на душе у него было скверно. За что он был наказан этим проклятием? И могла ли у него быть другая жизнь, где ему не придется прятаться и бояться? Существует ли в Империуме садовник, который сумел бы вырастить доброе дерево из настолько испорченного семени?

Голос проповедника говорил что-то еще, но теперь он звучал тише, словно сквозь воду. В ушах загудело, словно прямо над головой включились системы очистки воздуха, и Кира словно провалился в мутную ледяную воду.

Вокруг было темно, и Кира, помотав головой, осознал, что его глаза плотно закрыты. Он почувствовал рядом чье-то присутствие, и, открыв глаза, поднял взгляд.

Перед ним склонилась безглазая тварь. Теперь ее лицо было совсем близко и его можно было рассмотреть. Кира вздрогнул, отшатнувшись.

У этого существа было абсолютно человеческое лицо. Не мутное белое пятно с двумя черными провалами, похожее на обнаженный череп, а белокожее человеческое лицо с резкими чертами. На щеке серел старый шрам, рассекший скулу, а бледные губы растягивала мягкая улыбка.

И только глаза по-прежнему были черными — не дыры в черепе, а две глянцево-черных сферы, в которых не было видно зрачков, но Кира был уверен, что тварь смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

Она была слишком похожа на человека, и от этого становилось жутко.

Они оставались людьми, эти белолицые чудовища. Их проглатывала тьма, чтобы затем извергнуть из своего чрева измененными — и все-таки они оставались людьми.

Тварь протянула руку — изящные и сильные бледные пальцы были совсем человеческими, — и улыбнулась чуть шире. И в виски толкнулся чужой, низкий и мягкий голос.

_«Идем со мной, мальчик. Идем. Тебе больше не нужно будет бояться»._

_Нет!_

Кира вздрогнул и открыл глаза, выныривая из мутной темноты, осознавая, что по-прежнему находится в ярко-освещенной церкви. Спина под одеждой вспотела, сердце бешено колотилось, и Кира, стиснув пальцы, ощутил, как трясутся руки.

Видение.

Он выпал в прорицательский транс прямо в церкви. Его дар откликнулся на его мысли, указав то, о чем он просил.

Бог-Император всемилостивый, спаси и сохрани его душу…

Осознание неизбежности собственной погибели ударило, словно током. Кира почувствовал, что его мутит, и, придерживая плащ, встал со своего места и поспешил к выходу. Кажется, кто-то его позвал, но Кира не расслышал и не стал останавливаться. Выскользнув за дверь, он прислонился спиной к холодной стене и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Дурнота постепенно отступала, сырой воздух заполнял легкие, вымывая сладость благовоний.

Кира устало сполз по стене, присаживаясь на корточки, и потер лицо ладонями.

Он устал. Он просто устал. Сначала госпожа Вирани, затем аудиенция у госпожи Кев, затем две бессонных ночи, наполненных кошмарами. Он просто устал. Ему нужно передохнуть, и все пройдет. Тем более, что заработанных денег хватит надолго, и можно позволить себе отдохнуть как следует…

— Господин? — негромко позвали рядом, и кто-то едва уловимо коснулся его плеча. Кира моментально вскочил на ноги, отшатываясь, но тут же облегченно выдохнул — рядом с ним оказалась пожилая, ссутулившаяся нищенка в темных одеждах.

— Господин, — жалобно позвала она, — выслушайте меня, господин…

Кира понятливо зашарил по карманам в поисках кошелька, но женщина покачала головой.

— Мне не нужны деньги, молодой господин, мне нужна ваша помощь, — заговорила она, протягивая руку. — Я прошу вас, молодой господин, я заплачу вам…

Кира вопросительно поднял брови и наклонился поближе.

— Что вы хотите от меня?

— Я знаю, что вы видите… чужую боль, молодой господин. Вы можете сказать, сколько проживет человек, — проговорила женщина, и Кира, поглубже натянув капюшон плаща, с опаской оглянулся на двери церкви.

— Откуда вы знаете? — спросил он, понижая голос.

— В трущобах шепчутся о разном, молодой господин. Шепчутся, что вы делите стол с сероглазым neysvaari Ларном, и к нему приходят богатые люди, чтобы задавать свои вопросы.

— Вы хотите… задать мне вопрос? — осторожно уточнил Кира.

— Не я, — женщина покачала головой. — Не я, молодой господин, — моя внучка, Маури. Она еще совсем мала, а ее болезнь такая тяжелая… Наш лекарь не берется ее лечить, господин, он не знает, чем она больна, он не может ей помочь. Я прошу вас, молодой господин, — ее губы мелко затряслись, и она ухватила его за руку, — я заплачу вам…

— Тише, тише, — Кира высвободил руку и поправил сползший плащ, — я помогу. Отведите меня к вашей внучке.

— Сюда, господин, здесь недалеко, — женщина утерла слезы с щек, и, развернувшись, поспешила куда-то к переулкам. Кира, придерживая край плаща, направился за ней.

Несмотря на возраст и худобу, женщина двигалась на удивление проворно. Она почти бежала по переулкам и лестницам, и мальчику пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не отстать.

Путаные переулки, разбегающиеся от основной улицы, на которой была расположена церковь, петляли среди старых зданий и лестниц. Кира пару раз оглянулся, запоминая ориентиры для обратного пути.

Лабиринт переулков сменился узкими улочками — сюда еще не добралась городская застройка, и жилые хибарки прорастали в естественных пещерах. Добравшись до входа в одну из пещер, женщина отвела полог и поманила Киру зайти. Пригнувшись, мальчик первым проскользнул в проход.

Внутри было сумрачно — тусклый светильник, в котором догорал тонкий фитилек, больше отвлекал, чем действительно разгонял темноту, — и Кира не сразу рассмотрел обителей жилища. Их было двое — седой худощавый старик с лицом, обезображенным шрамами, и такая же худая, некрасивая молодая женщина. Заметив гостя, она поднялась с места и шагнула навстречу, но нищенка жестом велела ей сесть, и, ухватив мальчика за локоть, повела его вглубь жилища.

Чужие мучения Кира уловил еще до того, как разглядел в сумраке худенькое тельце, вытянувшееся на заваленной тряпьем лежанке. Девочка была совсем маленькой, и ее болезненную бледность и яркий, почти алый румянец можно было рассмотреть даже в полумраке. Кира подошел ближе и высвободил локоть из чужих пальцев.

— Это Маури, молодой господин, — тихо сообщила женщина. — Помогите ей, если сможете.

— Как давно она болеет? — спросил Кира, рассматривая девочку. От крохотного тельца веяло болезненным жаром.

— Седьмой день, господин, — ответила молодая женщина со своего места.

— И никто не смог помочь? — Кира протянул руку, слегка касаясь пальцами маленькой ручки.

— Наш лекарь приходил посмотреть на нее, молодой господин, но не смог понять, чем она больна. Он дал лекарство, но оно не вылечило ее, лишь ненадолго облегчило ее состояние.

Кира раздумчиво кивнул.

— Хорошо, — проговорил он, осторожно присаживаясь на край лежанки, — я попробую. Помолчите немного, и не трогайте меня, что бы ни происходило.

Обитатели жилища понятливо притихли, хотя Кира по-прежнему чувствовал их присутствие, волнение и надежду. Их эмоции отвлекали, и Кира, прикрыв глаза, аккуратно взял маленькие руки в свои, сосредотачиваясь на источнике болезненного пламени.

Он почти не ощущал ее — жизнь в этом ребенке постепенно угасала, сгорая в пламени болезни. Ей было жарко, больно, и трудно дышать, она не понимала, что происходит, она хотела пить, она боялась, и не могла сказать об этом.

Сосредоточившись, Кира вгляделся в это пламя, ощущая чужой жар, чужую боль, чужую болезнь.

Она не была другой — она была самым обычным ребенком. Кира не ощутил инаковости в ее теле, как не искал, как не прислушивался. Источником ее болезни было что-то другое — чужое, постороннее, попавшее в ее тело извне.

Кира вздохнул, ощущая в легких горячий воздух, чужое, сухое и жаркое дыхание.

Корень болезни скрывался в легких — болезнь зашла с воздухом.

Кира вздохнул еще раз, глубже, заставляя чужое тело дышать, насыщая воспаленные легкие воздухом, своим дыханием. Тонкие пальчики в его руках задергались, и девочка закашлялась — для нее воздуха оказалось слишком много.

Ну же, еще совсем чуть-чуть…

Кира сосредоточился на чужом дыхании, _желая_ , чтобы оно стало таким же легким, как и прежде. С каждым вдохом болезнь выходила наружу и погибала, лишаясь опоры.

Их было не так уж и много, мелких спор плесени, обитающих в вентиляционных шахтах, но для маленькой девочки их оказалось достаточно. Быстрый обмен веществ поспособствовал развитию болезни, и «канализационная лихорадка» почти сожрала ее. Но это была внешняя угроза, а не внутренняя, и прогнать ее было проще, чем исправить чужую инаковость. Надо было только _пожелать_ , чтобы тело пришло в исходное состояние…

Кира еще раз глубоко вдохнул, ощущая, что затхлый воздух входит в легкие беспрепятственно — и в его собственные, и в легкие лежащей перед ним девочки. Она все еще была слишком горячей, все еще слишком слабой, но ее дыхание стало ровным и спокойным, и каждый вдох не причинял ей боли. Кира осторожно отпустил тонкие ручки и отстранился, поднимая глаза на остальных. В полумраке жилища бледные лица походили на призраки.

— Я сделал все, что мог, — проговорил Кира, и, охрипнув на полуслове, прокашлялся. — Давайте ей побольше воды и то лекарство, которое вам дал ваш лекарь.

— Она будет жить? — неуверенно спросила молодая женщина, подаваясь вперед.

— Она не умрет, — кивнул Кира, — я справился с источником болезни, но она по-прежнему слаба и обезвожена. Позаботьтесь о ней как следует, и все будет хорошо.

Женщина подскочила с места и бросилась к лежанке, всматриваясь в личико девочки.

— Жара нет, — негромко проговорила она, и ее губы искривились, а из глаз брызнули слезы. Она взяла Маури на руки, и, прижав к себе, принялась тихонько укачивать, что-то бессвязно бормоча.

Кира встал с лежанки и направился к выходу. Его работа была закончена. Седой старик подошел к женщине и что-то тихо заговорил, и та, всхлипывая, ответила. Кира уже почти выскользнул за порог, когда его придержали за локоть.

— Молодой господин, — позвала старая нищенка, протягивая ему горсть монет, — возьмите. Здесь не очень много, но это все, что у нас есть. Если вы позволите, я принесу вам еще, когда….

— Не надо, — Кира покачал головой и отвел протянутую руку, — мне не нужны ваши деньги.

— Господин, я обещала, что заплачу, — возразила женщина, протягивая ему монеты.

— Не надо, — повторил Кира, и добавил чуть мягче. — Оставьте себе. Вам нужнее эти деньги. Лучше подскажите мне, как отсюда выбраться, — проговорил он, оглядываясь на остальные хибарки.

— Поворачивайте все время налево и наверх, молодой господин, — ответила нищенка, и улыбнулась, хотя ее глаза предательски блестели. — И храни вас всемилостивый Бог-Император.

Кира кивнул, и, поправив плащ, направился вперед по узкой улочке.

Он не успел сделать нескольких шагов, как кто-то ухватил его за локоть и заставил повернуться. Кира дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, и, обернувшись, столкнулся с безумным взглядом темных глаз.

— Ты! — оказавшийся рядом мужчина крепко сжимал его руку, не давая отстраниться. — Это ты!

Кира недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где он видел этого человека и что ему может быть нужно. На мгновение внутри все сжалось — неужели его нашли люди из его родного района?

— Ты… — мужчина тяжело дышал и смотрел на Киру так, словно не верил своим глазам. — Что ты делаешь здесь?! Отвечай!

— Отпустите меня, — как можно спокойнее проговорил Кира, пытаясь высвободить руку из мощной хватки. Мужчина был немолод, но все еще крепок, и его пальцы до боли сжимали запястье.

— Ответь мне, — хрипло проговорил мужчина, сильнее стискивая его руку, — что ты здесь делал?

— Меня позвали помочь, — Кира дернул рукой, и мужчина подтащил его ближе, не давая отстраниться. — Отпустите меня, гайрэ. Вы с кем-то меня перепутали.

— Тебя?! О нет, — мужчина громко и почти безумно расхохотался, — я ни с кем тебя не перепутал, крысенок! Я хорошо тебя запомнил! Это ты, ты тогда был там! Зачем тебя позвали помочь, а? Она тебе денег заплатить собиралась, да? За твою помощь?! Чем ты мог ей помочь, выкормыш neysvaari?! Варпово отродье, ты думал, что сможешь спрятаться?

— Вы ошибаетесь, гайрэ, — тихо проговорил Кира. Вокруг них уже собирались люди, привлеченные шумом, обитатели хибарок выглядывали из-под пологов, и воздух гудел от чужих голосов.

Кира прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровнее. Не злиться. Только не злиться.

Перед глазами снова вспыхнули воспоминания об алом фонтане чужой крови.

Нет. Это не должно повториться.

— Я… ошибаюсь? — как-то странно переспросил мужчина, и его лицо стало жалким, почти умоляющим. — Скажи, что я ошибаюсь, мальчик, — уже тише попросил он, — скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

— Jeharni! — крикнул кто-то.

Этот крик подействовал на мужчину, как ледяной душ. Он словно очнулся, и его лицо снова стало жестким. Он сдернул с Киры капюшон, и мальчик рефлекторно втянул голову в плечи.

— Jeharni! — крикнули откуда-то слева. — Я узнал его, это выкормыш сероглазого!

Собравшаяся вокруг толпа загудела, закричала, зашевелилась.

Глядя на то, как сквозь ее пробиваются городские стражники, Кира глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

Нет. Он не будет злиться.


	8. Chapter 8

Кошмары приходили по-прежнему.

Каждую ночь они возвращались, чтобы заглянуть Ресваку в глаза, проверяя его на прочность.

Но он держался.

Словно то безвольное, опустившееся существо, которое существовало вместо него, окончательно утонуло на темном дне Шивара, и, освободившись от этого груза, Ресвак снова всплыл на поверхность. К нему не вернулись силы, которых он лишился за годы службы, но теперь он ощущал себя человеческим существом, а не полуразумной биомассой, пережеванной безжалостными челюстями войны и выплюнутой на обочину жизни.

Раньше он искал покоя в забвении, и, проводя каждый вечер в мутном тумане опьянения, считал, что наконец-то нашел его, и что покой — это пустота, тишина и неподвижность.

И только теперь он вспомнил, что покой — это не только муторный пьяный сон, это не только темнота вокруг, это не только тишина, в которой собственное дыхание кажется оглушительным. Покой — это не смерть, это жизнь, не отправленная страхом и спешкой, это простые разговоры с товарищами и повседневные хлопоты.

Ресвак выбрался из своей потертой, заплесневелой скорлупы и рассмотрел мир, в котором прожил столько лет. И оказалось, что тот ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как Ресвак, молодой парень, верящий в превосходство человечества, уходил на службу. Здесь заводили знакомства, перераставшие в дружбу и любовь, рожали детей и протягивали руку соседу, пропускали стаканчик с приятелями после рабочей смены и шутливо спорили с работягами из соседнего цеха. И, несмотря ни на что, не теряли надежду.

Ресвак все реже коротал вечера в одиночестве, забившись в свою камору — он засиживался допоздна с товарищами по цеху, перестав избегать их общества, он бродил, невзирая на хромоту, по улицам Шивара, словно заново привыкая к городу, в котором оказался после демобилизации, он посещал вечерние службы в церкви, предпочитая очищать свой разум от сомнений молитвами Богу-Императору, а не очередной порцией выпивки.

Слушая глубокий голос проповедника, Ресвак украдкой рассматривал сидящих в зале прихожан, пытаясь понять, о чем они думают, и что привело их сюда.

Так было и в тот день — вслушиваясь в слова священнослужителя, Ресвак отрешенно скользил взглядом от одного человека к другому, пока неожиданно для себя самого не выхватил из толпы темно-серое пятно.

Ресвак прищурился, всматриваясь и не веря собственным глазам.

Темно-серые тряпки пошевелились, словно крепче обнимая худощавые плечи, которые они укутывали. Прячущийся под тряпками человека повернулся, и они сползли, позволяя заметить темные пряди, заплетенные в косицы.

Ресвак подался вперед, чувствуя, как его сердце пропустило удар.

Черноволосый крысеныш снова пришел в церковь.

Он пристроился с краю ряда, кутаясь в свое привычное темно-серое тряпье, словно замерзнув на стылом ветру, хотя в зале было тепло и терпко пахло благовониями. Ресвак нетерпеливо сжал пальцы, давя желание встать и подойти к нему прямо сейчас, но не стал привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

Он подождет. До конца проповеди не так уж и далеко.

Крысеныш, похоже, не так уж хорошо себя чувствовал — он кутался в плащ, то и дело устало потирая лицо ладонью, и Ресвак уже собрался было подойти и спросить, не нужна ли ему помощь.

Мальчишка словно услышал его — встав со своего места, он скорым шагом проскользнул к выходу.

— Эй, погоди! — машинально окликнул его Ресвак, но крысенок то ли не расслышал, то ли проигнорировал его слова. Несколько прихожан повернулись на голос, но Ресваку было все равно. Поднявшись на ноги и проклиная невовремя обострившуюся хромоту, он поспешил следом за пареньком.

Нет. Нет, сегодня он не уйдет так просто. Ресвак слишком долго ждал этого дня.

Доковыляв до выхода, Ресвак остановился, подтаскивая ногу — проклятый протез опять начало заедать, и Ресвак, стараясь не произносить бранных слов в церкви, шумно выдохнул и несколько раз согнул ногу, придерживая одно из креплений. Сквозь щель между неплотно закрытыми дверями Ресвак видел сидящего у входа мальчишку — тот обессиленно уселся на корточки, съеживаясь и закрывая лицо руками. С ним было что-то не так, и Ресвак больше всего опасался, что, пока он будет возиться с протезом, паренек убежит или что-нибудь похуже.

Шарнир наконец-то встал на нужное место, и нога снова начала сгибаться, и Ресвак, заметив сквозь щель шевеление, осторожно выглянул, потянувшись к двери, чтобы выйти.

К мальчишке подошла женщина и что-то тихо и жалобно заговорила. Крысенок поднял голову, и Ресвак, невольно замерев, прислушался к разговору.

И, услышав чужие слова, не поверил своим ушам.

— В трущобах шепчутся о разном, молодой господин, — проговорила женщина. — Шепчутся, что вы делите стол с сероглазым neysvaari Ларном, и к нему приходят богатые люди, чтобы задавать свои вопросы.

Ресвак вздрогнул. Сероглазый neysvaari, Ларн-бесознатец, казался выдуманным героем страшных баек из тех, что рассказывали у костров старые сержанты желторотым новичкам. Но от детских россказней и нелепых легенд эти байки отличались одной деталью.

Каждая из них была правдой.

Ресвак слышал слухи о Ларне, о проклятом jeharni, который обитал в трущобах, не особо скрывая свой нечистый дар. Если прочие отродья варпа прятались по норам, опасаясь гнева властей и разъяренной толпы, то Ларн позволял шепоткам и слухам шелестеть в тенях, разнося его имя, как поры плесени, по узким улочкам и темным переулкам.

Черноглазый мальчик, посланный Ресваку Императором, всего лишь парой слов вытащивший его из того дерьма, в котором старый гвардеец барахтался последние годы своей жизни, не мог быть проклятой варпом тварью. Он часто бывает в церкви — а что делать в церкви исчадию Губительных Сил?

Она ведь просто перепутала тебя с кем-то, чернушка? Ведь просто перепутала, правда?

Скажи ей об этом. Заставь ее забрать обратно ее поганые слова.

Ресвак сжал пальцы, когда мальчик ответил женщине — и его ответ был совсем не таким, каким должен был быть.

Он поднялся на ноги и поспешил следом за женщиной, направившейся куда-то к переулкам. Спохватившись, Ресвак вышел на крыльцо, и, оглядевшись, поспешил следом, подволакивая протез. Женщина шагала быстро, мальчишка старался не отставать, и хромой Ресвак из всех сил спешил за ними, боясь упустить их из виду.

И все—таки упустил — они скрылись за очередным поворотом, и Ресвак, отставший на одной из лестниц, остановился, пытаясь отдышаться и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он смутно помнил, что закоулки и хитросплетения лестниц вели на нижние уровни, где обитали нищие, выползавшие из своих нор ко времени очередной службы, чтобы просить милостыню. Поразмыслив, Ресвак направился вниз.

Поплутав по проулкам и спустившись еще ниже, Ресвак оказался посреди узкой улочки, петляющей среди хибарок и затянутых пологами естественных пещер. Здесь пахло сыростью, плесенью и застарелым потом. Редкие нищие, встречавшиеся Ресваку на пути, настороженно косились на него, и старались быстрее пройти дальше.    

Ресвак наобум прошелся вперед по улице, понимая тщетность поисков. Вокруг него простирался самый настоящий лабиринт, и плутать здесь можно было до бесконечности. Крысенок мог прятаться за любым пологом из десятков, если не сотен, закрывающих множество проходов и пещерок.

Остановившись, Ресвак снова огляделся. Не имеет смысла уходить далеко от лестницы, если он хочет выбраться отсюда — в хитросплетении проходов немудрено было заблудиться, а бродить по узким тоннелям до самой ночи было бессмысленно и небезопасно.

Хотя, наверное, здесь и вовсе не видели разницы между днем и ночью.

Развернувшись, Ресвак побрел обратно к лестнице. Людей в коридорах прибавилось — видно, служба в церкви наверху уже закончилась, и оборванцы и калеки выбирались из своих нор на привычный нехитрый промысел. Оглянувшись последний раз, Ресвак прищурился, всматриваясь в сумрак тоннелей, и остановился, заметив худенькую фигуру в сером плаще.

Мальчишка выскользнул откуда-то из переулка, и, натягивая поглубже капюшон, поспешил к лестнице. Ресвак замер, не веря своим глазам, и не обратил внимания, когда один из проходящих мимо нищих с руганью задел его плечом.

Крысеныш едва не проскочил мимо, и Ресвак, очнувшись, бросился вперед, хватая его за локоть. Мальчишка развернулся, испуганно глядя в глаза Ресвака.

Тот нахмурился, всматриваясь в бледное молодое лицо, рассматривая тени под глазами.

Крысенок скверно выглядел, еще хуже, чем в церкви — неужели и впрямь колдовал где-то здесь, в трущобах?

Нет. Этого не может быть. Отмеченный Императором мальчишка не может быть проклятым jeharni!

— Ты! — выдохнул Ресвак. — Что ты делаешь здесь?! Отвечай!

— Отпустите меня, — негромко проговорил мальчик, пытаясь высвободить руку.

— Ответь мне, — хрипло проговорил Ресвак, не давая ему высвободиться, — что ты здесь делал?

— Меня позвали помочь, — ответил мальчик. — Отпустите меня, гайрэ. Вы с кем-то меня перепутали.

— Тебя?! О нет, — Ресвак почувствовал, что его разбирает смех, словно кто-то другой, злой и радостный, говорит вместо него. Мальчишка не понимал — или делал вид, что не понимает, — и это почему-то смешило до колик.

— Я ни с кем тебя не перепутал, крысенок! — продолжил Ресвак, чувствуя, что истерический смех вот—вот вырвется наружу. — Я хорошо тебя запомнил! Это ты, ты тогда был там! Зачем тебя позвали помочь, а? Она тебе денег заплатить собиралась, да? За твою помощь?! Чем ты мог ей помочь, выкормыш neysvaari?! Варпово отродье, ты думал, что сможешь спрятаться?

— Вы ошибаетесь, гайрэ, — тихо проговорил крысенок, отводя глаза. Ресвак слышал чужие голоса, краем глаза замечал шевеление вокруг, ощущал кожей чужие взгляды, но ему было совершенно наплевать.

Он ошибается. Да, он просто ошибается. Мальчишка никакой не колдун, просто обычный крысенок, не запятнанный варпом.

Иначе бы он не оказался в церкви.

Иначе бы он не помог старому Ресваку.

Но тогда зачем, зачем он пошел сюда, когда старая мерзавка позвала его, произнеся слова, за которые ее следовало убить?

— Я… ошибаюсь? — переспросил Ресвак, и глубоко вдохнув, негромко попросил:

— Скажи, что я ошибаюсь, мальчик. Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

Паренек отвел глаза, словно мучительно подбирая слова, и Ресвак сжал губы, заталкивая внутрь проклятое слово — как будто бы, если он не произнесет его вслух, ничего не случится, ничего не будет, и все окажется неправдой…

Но слово все-таки вырвалось — из чужой глотки.

— Jeharni!

Ресвак вздрогнул.

Нет. Он не ошибся.

Он сдернул серый капюшон, лишая мальчишку последнего укрытия, и крысенок рефлекторно втянул голову в плечи, стараясь выглядеть меньше.

— Jeharni! — крикнули откуда-то слева. — Я узнал его, это выкормыш сероглазого!

Ресвак крепче сжал худую руку, хотя мальчишка не собирался убегать — наоборот, его лицо стало пугающе-отрешенным, как будто он ушел из этого мира, оставив здесь только смертную оболочку.

Ресвак уже видел такие лица — у проклятых колдунов, когда они собирались призвать свои проклятые силы.

Толпа заволновалась, загудела, закричала, зашевелилась — повернувшись, Ресвак увидел, как сквозь нее проталкивается отряд городской стражи. Надо же, оказывается, они навещают даже такие помойки, хмыкнул про себя Ресвак.

— Jeharni! — крикнул он подходящим ближе стражникам, и подтолкнул мальчишку к ним. — Колдовал здесь, в трущобах!

Мальчик огляделся по сторонам, словно ища поддержки, и на его лице не было страха — только какое-то спокойное, взрослое сочувствие, как будто его окружали разыгравшиеся дети, не понимающие, как далеко они зашли.

Совсем как тогда, когда Ресвак первый раз его увидел.

Стражник что-то спросил у крысенка, но тот не ответил и безропотно позволил взять себя за локти и увести прочь. Подчиняясь окрикам стражи, толпа расступалась, расползалась по сторонам, забилась в свои норы.

На Ресвака уже никто не обращал внимания.

Проводив взглядом стражников, уводящих мальчишку, Ресвак похромал в сторону лестницы.

Он не запомнил, как добрался домой — лестницы, проклятые лестницы, казались ему бесконечными, словно он жил на самых верхних уровнях Шивара, и ему пришлось подниматься целый день.

Он дохромал до своей каморы и рухнул на старый стул, скрипнувший под его весом.

Jeharni.

Проклятая тварь, сбившая его с толку, внушившая ему ложную надежду — чтобы потом посмеяться над ним, глядя, с каким рвением он следует ее наставлениям.

Такая же, как и те, кому в глаза он смотрел на поле боя.

Там он убивал таких, не задумываясь, не веря ложным обещаниям, не опасаясь пустых угроз.

А здесь последовал им, не задумываясь, как малолетний сопляк, а не умудренный опытом боец, смотревший в глаза собственной смерти.

Призраки убитых товарищей снова встали перед глазами, и Ресвак ощутил себя предателем. Он был одним из них, но они отдали свою жизнь за Императора, а он бежал с поля боя. Они не задумываясь нажимали на курок, не вслушиваясь в сладкие обещания порождений варпа, а он слушал эти слова и следовал им.

Пустоту внутри заполнила злость — на себя, на черноглазого крысенка, на весь провонявший плесенью Шивар. Ресвак подошел к сваленным в углу ящикам, где хранил свои пожитки, и, добравшись до самого нижнего, открыл его и вытащил пару бутылок, которые остались еще с тех пор, когда он пытался бороться со своими кошмарами. Ресвак открыл одну из них и припал к горлышку, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха.

Пустота внутри требовала, чтобы ее заполнили.

Покончив с одной бутылкой, Ресвак открыл вторую.

Голоса в ушах звучали все настойчивее — убитые товарищи напоминали ему о том, кем он был, и кем он стал теперь.

Предатель. Трус. Глупец.

Ресвак тяжело опустился на стул и сделал еще один глоток. Голоса теперь звучали тише, но тени вокруг становились все ярче.

Подняв глаза, Ресвак увидел их — бывших однополчан, погибших в траншеях, сгоревших заживо в пылающих танках. Они осуждающе смотрели на него и качали головами — те из них, кому еще осталось, чем качать.

Ресвак сделал еще несколько глотков, но долгожданная тьма, в которой обычно тонули изувеченные и обожженные лица, не принесла желанного облегчения. Тени сгущались вокруг, переплетались, танцевали, смеялись и дразнились.

И посреди них ярким белым пятном засияло бледное молоденькое лицо со слишком взрослыми глазами.

— Вы ошиблись, гайрэ.

Спокойный голос, по-мальчишески хрипловатый, врезался в уши, переплетаясь со смехом и шепотками теней.

— Вы _ошиблись_ , гайрэ.

— Прочь! — крикнул Ресвак, швыряя бутылку. Он не услышал удара — тени словно проглотили ее, тут же переварив, а бледное лицо, на мгновение растворившись в темноте, показалось снова.

_— Вы ошиблись, гайрэ…_

— Убирайся! — закричал Ресвак, и его голос сорвался на хриплый визг.

Он ошибся. Да, он ошибся. Еще в тот день, когда пошел в эту проклятую гвардию. Вся его жизнь была ошибкой!

Тени смеялись и танцевали, приглашая поиграть с ними, и худенькая фигура в сером плаще выглядела незыблемым маяком среди бури их танца. Укоризненно покачав головой, крысенок натянул капюшон и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, в тени.

И Ресваку стало страшно.

— Стой! — крикнул он. — Погоди!

Крысенок уходил все дальше, и Ресвак, встав из-за стола, поспешил следом, не обращая внимания на хромоту.

— Погоди же, сукин ты сын! — кричал он, но паренек шел все дальше, не оборачиваясь.

Ресвак спешил за ним в темноту, туда, в этот танец теней, хихикающий, сумасшедший, неистовый.

Ресвак ничего не видел в сгущающейся темноте, и, запнувшись обо что-то, упал, неловко вывернув протез.

— Погоди! — хрипло позвал он, и крысенок обернулся. Его бледное лицо в темноте светилось все ярче, и Ресвак подтянулся на руках, силясь встать, щурясь от яркого света. Под руками в темноте ощущались металлические рельсы, скользкие от сырости и плесени.

Свет становился все ярче, раздался предупреждающий вой сирен, и Ресвак, вздрогнув, поднял глаза и увидел смутные очертания автоматического транспортного состава. Он пошевелился, чувствуя, что протез не слушается, и понял, что уже не успеет выбраться.

Последним, что он увидел в пятне яркого света, была худенькая фигура в развевающемся сером плаще.

_Вы ошиблись, гайрэ…_


	9. Chapter 9

После душного кабинета, где пахло паршивым лхо и перегаром, сырой воздух снаружи показался слишком холодным, и Кира поежился, плотнее кутаясь в плащ. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, проветривая легкие от дыма.

Ларн шел на шаг впереди, сопровождаемый высоким широкоплечим стражником, судя по всему, бывшим гвардейцем. Кира неслышной тенью шагал за ними к выходу с территории штаб-квартиры, прячась от посторонних глаз под привычным капюшоном, провонявшим дымом.

Добрых три часа он провел в кабинете начальника подразделения городской стражи, следящей за порядком в нижних трущобах, и почти все это время он ждал, что его передадут шиварским инквизиторам. Но вместо этого за ним пришел господин Ларн, невесть как оказавшийся здесь. Кира не знал, о чем Ларн говорил с начальником — его почти сразу же вывели из кабинета в коридор, где он добрых сорок минут просидел на жестком диване под наблюдением двоих стражников.

Из кабинета Ларн вышел, недовольно хмурясь, и, бросив короткий взгляд на Киру, подошел к одному из стражников и что-то тихо сказал. Тот коротко кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Ларн жестом велел Кире следовать за ними, и вместе со стражником направился прочь по коридору. Кира поспешил следом, не веря, что все настолько легко разрешилось. Ворочающееся внутри напряжение по-прежнему не желало уходить.

Что-то было не так.

Они дошли до металлических ворот, и стражник набрал код на сенсорной панели. Створки разъехались, выпуская Киру и Ларна с территории штаб-квартиры. Оказавшись снаружи, Ларн оглянулся, смерив стражника долгим взглядом.

— Вам лучше убираться отсюда побыстрее, пока капитан не передумал, — хмуро проговорил тот.

— Я заплатил ему достаточно, чтобы у нас было хотя бы полчаса форы, — фыркнул Ларн. — Я благодарю тебя за помощь, Тео.

— Благодарностью глотку не промочишь, — откликнулся стражник. —  Тебе повезло, что сегодня была моя смена, Лакэан. Иначе твоего мальчишку уже допрашивали в другом месте, если бы толпа его не разорвала прямо на улице. Мы вовремя вмешались — местный сброд достаточно суеверен. Так что с тебя причитается.

— В качестве оплаты я прощу тебе твой долг, Тео, — холодно улыбнулся Ларн. — Ты забыл, скольким ты мне обязан? Если бы не не мой дар предвидения, ты сейчас вкалывал бы в дальних шахтах, отрабатывая свои карточные долги, а не гонял бы по трущобам калек в свое удовольствие.

Тео скривился, то ли улыбнувшись, то ли оскалившись, и коротко оглянулся на здание штаба.

— Чирикай об этом потише, neysvaari, иначе даже твои демоны не успеют тебе помочь, — глухо проговорил он. — Проваливайте отсюда оба, и впредь ведите себя поскромнее. Ни у меня, ни у капитана терпение не бесконечное, и никто не будет закрывать глаза на твои дела до второго пришествия Бога-Императора.

— Обещаю, что в течение следующего месяца ты не услышишь об мне, Тео, — Ларн улыбнулся шире, и его очаровательная ледяная улыбка странно контрастировала с почти звериным оскалом стражника. — Но, если я понадоблюсь тебе — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Приобняв Киру за плечо, Ларн повел его прочь, не оборачиваясь. Кира привычно дернул плечами, и Ларн без лишних разговоров убрал руки.

В молчании они дошли до лестницы, ведущей к верхним уровням. Кира не спешил задавать вопросы, кожей ощущая раздражение своего покровителя. Они прошли несколько пролетов, прежде чем Ларн первым нарушил молчание.

— Я оставил в кармане капитана половину нашего месячного заработка, — проговорил он ровно, — поэтому хотел бы услышать твои объяснения, Кира.

— Maeta? — мальчик поднял голову, придерживая сползший капюшон.

— Как ты оказался в этой помойке? Тебе захотелось свежих впечатлений? — спросил Ларн, не оборачиваясь.

Кира раздумчиво пожевал губами, подбирая слова. Врать было бессмысленно, Ларн наверняка узнал детали от капитана, да и этот Тео, вызывая его в штаб—квартиру, сообщил о том, что случилось.

— Меня позвали помочь, maeta, — ответил он, наконец. — Внучка одной женщины заболела, и ей никто не мог помочь, а до ее бабки доходили слухи о нас, и она решила обратиться за помощью.

— Сколько она заплатила тебе?

— Я… — Кира виновато нахмурился. — Я не взял с нее денег, maeta. У нее почти ничего не было…

Ларн рассмеялся — резко, холодно, почти неестественно.

— Тьма и преисподняя, Кира, ты спятил? — он обернулся и в его светлых глаза плескалось злое веселье. — Твой дар открыл тебе путь в высшие круги Шивара, ты мог бы заламывать любую цену, ты мог бы вертеть этими кривыми так, как тебе хочется, а вместо этого ты спускаешься в эту клоаку, чтобы демонстрировать свое благородство? И как, она оценила твой широкий жест? Мне ждать завтра у своих дверей делегацию паломников из трущоб, жаждущих бескорыстной помощи нового имперского святого?

— Maeta… — начал было Кира, но Ларн досадливо отмахнулся, не давая ему продолжить.

— Я полагал, что ты умнее, мальчик, — сухо проговорил он. — Я полагал, что ты достаточно повидал в своей жизни, чтобы знать, куда приводит альтруизм. У тебя есть возможность есть с лучших столов, а вместо этого ты клюешь крошки в дорожной грязи. Я разочарован, а я очень не люблю, когда меня разочаровывают. Кажется, мне придется ограничить твою свободу, если я не хочу неприятностей. А я, — он повернулся, глядя Кире в глаза, — совершенно их не хочу.

 Кира расстроенно вздохнул, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Ларн умолк, и до самого конца лестницы они шагали в полном молчании. Проржавевшие ступени сменились металлическими плитами и отсыревшим камнем, и бесконечные лестничные пролеты уступили место сырым коридорам и полузнакомым переулкам. Кира смутно помнил, что проходил здесь вместе с нищенкой, и это было совсем недавно, хотя ему самому казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

— Кира, — позвал Ларн, и мальчик вздрогнул, поднимая глаза, — скажи мне, почему этот пьянчуга привязался к тебе? Ты чем-то обнаружил себя, или он узнал тебя в лицо?

— Я не знаю, maeta, — Кира нахмурился, раздумчиво глядя себе под ноги. — Мне показалось, что он знает меня, но я не помню, где мы с ним виделись… Разве что… — он умолк, вспоминая, где мог увидеть это лицо, покрытое шрамами, старое, усталое, с темными глазами, в которых плескалась потерянность — и одновременно надежда.

Они уже виделись, и не так давно. Кира был уверен, что уже встречал этого человека, и воспоминания об этой встрече вертелись на кончике языка, танцевали на краю памяти, но никак не желали складываться в конкретный образ. Кира попытался вспомнить, где был в последнее время. Мужчина, встретившийся ему в трущобах, явно был не более, чем простым работягой с завода, и вряд ли он мог бы случайно подглядеть за разговором Киры с кем-то из клиентов.

Разве что…

_«…Вы что-то хотели, гайрэ?»_

_«Зачем ты здесь?»_

Церковь. Они виделись в церкви, на одной из проповедей. Этот мужчина, плохо одетый, изрядно подвыпивший, оказался рядом и Кира перекинулся с ним парой ни к чему не обязывающих фраз. Но ведь он не сказал ничего такого, чтобы тот человек набросился на него на улице… Да и как он оказался в тех трущобах?

— Церковь? — странным тоном переспросил Ларн, и Кира, вздрогнув, поднял глаза, запоздало сообразив, что, похоже, рассуждал вслух. Ларн остановился, оборачиваясь, и Кира машинально поддернул капюшон, словно пытаясь спрятаться от прожигающего взгляда светлых глаз.

— Ты что, ходишь в церковь, Кира? — в голосе Ларна зазвенели льдинки.

— Я… — Кира нахмурился, отводя взгляд. Он понимал, что лгать бессмысленно, и внутри колючим комком снова заворочались дурные предчувствия. Ощущение надвигающейся опасности кололось, толкало под ребра, жгло пальцы ног.

Он должен бежать отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

Ледяные пальцы Ларна бесцеремонно подцепили мальчика за подбородок и вынудили повернуться обратно.

— Да или нет? — отчеканил Ларн, и Кира, тряхнув головой, высвободил подбородок из чужих пальцев.

— Да, maeta. Я иногда посещаю вечерние проповеди. И этот человек заметил меня там.

Ларн не ответил. Кира уже собрался было продолжить — но жесткая оплеуха, обжегшая щеку, выбила весь заготовленный воздух. Кира отшатнулся, чувствительно задев плечом ближайшую стену, и помотал головой, пытаясь унять звон в ушах.

— Вечерние проповеди, значит? — угрожающе-ласково спросил Ларн, сжимая его плечо и прижимая к стене. — И как? Кто-нибудь уже ответил на твои молитвы?

— Maeta… — начал было Кира.

— Ты бы быстрее дождался ответа, если бы навестил шиварских инквизиторов, сученыш, — прошипел Ларн, стискивая его плечо до боли. — Если твоя жизнь настолько тебе не дорога, тебе стоило сразу сходить к ним, не тратя свое и мое время. Ты отдавал себе отчет в том, куда ты лезешь? Ты понимал, что было бы, если бы тебя узнал кто-то из священнослужителей? Все это время мы оба ходили по лезвию — твоими же усилиями! Безмозглый сопляк, в твоих руках есть сила и могла быть власть, и ты решил спустить это все под хвост тоннельным крысам и окончить свои дни праведным мучеником?

— Maeta, я…

— Заткнись, — голос Ларна охрип, а в глазах засветились голубоватые искры, — заткнись, или я вырву твой язык прямо здесь. Что ты искал там, в церкви? Надеялся на прощение?

Кира открыл было рот, и Ларн досадливо мотнул головой.

— Он не ответит тебе, Кира. Твой Бог-Император не ответит тебе, не придет и не спасет. Ты проклят, и в глазах остальных ты всегда будешь варповым отродьем, нечистой тварью, которую нужно уничтожить. И однажды тебя уничтожат. Сегодня, завтра. Послезавтра, если тебе очень сильно повезет. Сколько раз ты молился? И сколько раз получал ответ? Почему твой всеблагой Защитник и Отец не пришел тебе на помощь, когда ты вынужден был бежать из родного дома? Почему он не накормил тебя, когда ты скитался по помойкам? Почему он не защитил тебя сегодня, когда твоя жизнь оказалась в опасности? Тебя спас я и мой кошелек — может быть, ты начнешь молиться мне?

Ларн с силой надавил на его плечо, вынуждая опуститься на колени. Кира попытался вывернуться из чужой руки, но очередная оплеуха заставила его потерять равновесие. Он неловко скользнул рукой по сырой стене и свалился, приложившись коленом о металл напольного покрытия.

Ларн наклонился и сграбастал его за ворот, заставляя поднять голову.

— Начинай молиться прямо сейчас, крысеныш, — прошипел он, и его глаза полыхнули синим пламенем. — Это я вытащил тебя из той грязи, в которой ты почти утонул. Это мне ты обязан всем тем, что имеешь сегодня. Это мне ты обязан своей жалкой жизнью, которой сегодня мог лишиться по собственной глупости. И, в отличие от твоего возлюбленного Бога-Императора, я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Отпустите меня, — выдохнул мальчик, пытаясь подняться на ноги.

— Ты никогда не задавал себе вопрос, почему ты вообще родился? — издевательски протянул Ларн, приподнимая его за ворот и наклоняясь ближе, глядя в темные глаза. — Ты не задавал вопрос своему Императору, почему он позволил тебе, такому преданному, такому верующему, родиться проклятой тварью? Как он упустил твою чистую, наивную душу в лапы порождений Губительных Сил, почему его свет не защитил тебя?

Кира с трудом уперся в землю коленом, отыскав хотя бы слегка устойчивую позу, и вцепился руками в руку Ларна, пытаясь разжать его пальцы, высвободить ткань воротника.

Внутри плескалась злость, страх, от ощущения надвигающейся опасности мутило, перед глазами все поплыло, и Кира не сразу сообразил, что смотрящие на него глаза из светло-серых стали желтыми. Кира отшатнулся, насколько позволяла ткань, и та затрещала.

Глаза, смотрящие на него, были ярко-желтыми, и тонкий, вытянутый зрачок извивался, словно червь.

А затем Ларн вскрикнул и выпустил ворот Киры, отшатываясь, хватаясь за лицо, царапая его, словно пытаясь содрать приросшую маску. Кира отполз к стене, вжимаясь в нее, с ужасом глядя на своего покровителя.

Хриплый крик перешел в визг — нечеловеческий, неправильный, невозможный. Ноги на пальцах удлинились и теперь раздирали кожу лица в кровь, в лохмотья, обнажая мясо и кости. Те выступали вперед, вылезали, принимали иную форму, а из деформированного рта вырывался непрерывный визг, вой, врезавшийся в уши, ввинчивающийся в виски.

Замерев у стены, Кира силился вдохнуть, закричать, но язык не слушался, а сырой воздух никак не желал пролезать в легкие. Кира слышал о том, что души таких, как он, становятся вратами для нечестивых тварей, и, видя этот кошмар наяву, понимал, что он — следующий.

Тварь умолкла, и тишина больно ударила по ушам.

И в тишине стало еще страшнее.

Когтистые лапы оторвались от того, что осталось от некогда человеческого лица — кровавое месиво приняло новую форму, разорванные губы обнажили вытянувшиеся клыки. Остатки высветленных кос вытянулись по шее и хребту, взгорбившемуся и разорвавшему одежду. Лоскуты одежды, цветные нитки в полувылезших косицах, кольца, передавившие и едва не сломавшие неестественно изогнутые пальцы — все эти детали слишком ярко напоминали о том, что стоящая перед мальчишкой тварь когда-то была человеком.

Внутри всколыхнулся леденящий ужас, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Кира хрипло вдохнул, и тварь обернулась на звук. Из открывшейся пасти вырвался длинный алый язык, облизнувший растрескавшиеся губы. Она сделала несколько шагов ближе, и Кира заскреб ногами по земле в тщетной попытке вжаться в стену сильнее.

Он _желал_ , отчаянно _желал_ , чтобы тварь исчезла, сдохла, ушла, хотя бы просто не тронула его, но его проклятый дар ускользал, как вода сквозь пальцы, перестав подчиняться приказам. Тварь подобралась ближе и нависла над ним, принюхиваясь — и в виски толкнулись чужие мысли, скользкие, мерзкие, _иные._

— Убирайся! — вскрикнул Кира, сжимая голову руками, пытаясь закрыться, спрятаться, избавиться от чужого присутствия в своем разуме. Тварь не стала убивать его — она словно пыталась забраться в него изнутри, прорасти, завладеть…

Кажется, он закричал — и чужие мысли словно смыло ледяной волной, такой же чужой. Кира открыл глаза — и сверкнувшая перед ними голубоватая вспышка почти ослепила его. Тварь завизжала, зарычала, отшатываясь назад, когда сгусток голубого пламени ударил в оскаленную морду. Тряхнув головой, тварь зашипела и бросилась вперед.

Следующий сияющий пульсар угодил прямо в раскрытую пасть. Полуослепший, перепуганный, Кира сумел рассмотреть черную тень, выметнувшуюся откуда-то сбоку, голубые вспышки сияли снова и снова, к черной тени присоединилась еще одна.

Чьи-то сильные руки оторвали Киру от земли, оттаскивая прочь, легко, как тряпичную куклу. Он неловко повернулся, задев щекой что-то жесткое и ребристое, и его крепче сжали, не давая обернуться к голубому свету.

А затем он оглох и ослеп.

Яркий свет залил переулок, в ноздри ударил резкий свежий запах, и громкий, слишком громкий визг смыл все остальные звуки.

Кира сжался, зажимая уши руками.

А потом вокруг снова стало темно.

Кира пошевелился и понял, что его никто не держит. Он сидел на земле, сжавшись в комок, а вокруг него было тихо, темно и холодно. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и Кира сумел рассмотреть бледные люм-полосы где-то в конце переулка. Он смутно помнил, что здесь, над его головой, они тоже должны светить, но почему-то не светили.

Словно последняя яркая вспышка забрала весь свет с собой.

_— … Почти все. Осталось только принять необходимые меры, чтобы сюда не сползлись остальные._

Глухой низкий голос был едва различим, слова доносились словно сквозь воду, и Кира убрал руки, прислушиваясь.

— _Да, грязновато получилось_ , — ответил второй, такой же низкий.

— _Извини, у меня не было времени на политесы_ , — ответил первый, и в темноте что-то сверкнуло. Голубоватые искорки, выскользнувшие из темноты, начали собираться в странный узор. Кира, как завороженный, уставился на сияющие линии. Те сложились в какой-то рисунок, смутно напоминающий буквы, и низкий голос что-то тихо, певуче заговорил на незнакомом языке.

— _Мальчик в порядке_? — негромко позвал второй голос, пока первый продолжал читать странный напевный речитатив.

— Полагаю, да, — откликнулся третий, над самым ухом, и Кира отшатнулся, сообразив, что обладатель этого голоса, невидимый в темноте, находится слишком близко. Чьи-то крупные, сильные руки поймали Киру за плечи, не давая отползти далеко.

— Тише, тише, — произнес третий голос. — Тише, малыш. Все в порядке. Тебе ничего не угрожает.

Кира прищурился, всматриваясь в темноту. Говорящий был огромным, куда крупнее обычного человека. В темноте можно было различить только светлые кости и птичий череп. Его сияющие алые глаза в упор смотрели на съежившегося мальчишку. Присмотревшись, Кира сообразил, что это шлем. Существо, сидящее рядом с ним, было заковано в черную броню, украшенную полированными белыми костями. Оно как будто услышало его мысли и подняло руки, с резким щелчком отстегивая шлем от креплений.

Кира вскрикнул.

Перед ним была белолицая тварь из его видений. Черные глаза внимательно смотрели на него, мертвенно-бледные губы растянула легкая улыбка.

— Не бойся, — проговорила тварь, и без шлема ее голос зазвучал яснее и мягче. — Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Мы пришли не для того, чтобы убить тебя.

— Я… — Кира осторожно оглянулся назад, в темноту, где должны были быть двое других существ, — я знаю. Вы пришли, чтобы забрать меня и сделать одним из вас. Я… — он запнулся, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать, — я должен уйти во тьму. Я ведь…

На место страха пришло отчаяние. Все, что он делал, было напрасным. Он не сможет уйти от своей судьбы, и будет обречен провести всю оставшуюся вечность там, в ледяной тьме, среди ее черноглазых детей.

— Я проклят, — тихо прошептал Кира, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, дурные предчувствия уступили место пустоте.

Все уже свершилось и обратного пути нет.

Кира съежился, пытаясь сдержать рыдания, кусая губы, вытирая рукавом мокрые щеки, но слезы текли и текли, словно все то, что он несколько лет держал внутри, теперь выходило наружу.

Его темных спутанных волос осторожно коснулись чужие пальцы — тонкие, сильные, странно теплые для пальцев порождения тьмы.

— Твой талант — это дар, а не проклятие, — голос, только что негромко напевавший что-то на незнакомом языке, теперь снова заговорил по-киаварски, зазвучал громче и увереннее. — И если ты научишься им управлять и дашь ему раскрыться как следует, то этот дар принесет пользу всему Империуму.

— Тебе стоило выбрать капелланскую стезю, Краавек, — усмехнулась черноглазая тварь, сидящая рядом с Кирой, — у тебя удивительный талант к красивым словам.

— Мой выбор был сделан до меня, — ответил тот, кого называли Краавеком, и он шагнул ближе, проявляясь из тьмы. На нем был совсем другой доспех, увешанный амулетами, и не было шлема — вместо этого к его вискам тянулись серебристые то ли трубки, то ли провода, странно поблескивающие в длинных черных волосах. Он был таким же белолицым и черноглазым, но ощутимо _другим._ Кира чувствовал его силу, но, в отличие от колючей, холодной силы Ларна, это была спокойная, теплая сила хищника, осознающего свою мощь.

Краавек подошел к Кире и наклонился, глядя ему в глаза. Точно так же, как смотрел в его видениях.  Он протянул руку — изящные бледные пальцы были совсем человеческими, — и улыбнулся чуть шире. И в виски толкнулся мягкий, низкий голос, прозвучавший словно изнутри:

 — Идем со мной, мальчик. Идем. Тебе больше не нужно будет бояться.

Кира посмотрел на протянутую руку, и, помедлив, ухватился за сильные и теплые пальцы.


	10. Эпилог

Поток теплого воздуха, попавший под крыло, подтолкнул вверх, в золотистые тучи, подсвеченные поднимающимся из-за горизонта солнцем. Здесь облака конденсата становились гуще, порой почти скрывая раскинувшиеся внизу промышленные секторы. С высоты посадочные площадки казались узорчатыми плитками, расчерченными затейливым орнаментом.

Ночная сырость еще не рассеялась, воздух был холодным и влажным, теплые восходящие потоки от работающих кузниц сменялись ледяными порывами ветра. Порой золотистую дымку рассекали огромные металлические махины, взлетающие с площадок внизу, устремляясь прочь, в облака, к серым каменным равнинам вдали, к поблескивающим на светлеющем небе звездам.

Заложив вираж, Кира раскрыл крылья и соскользнул вниз, покидая уютный теплый поток, ныряя в ледяной воздух, направляясь обратно к Шпилю, темнеющему сквозь золотистый туман. Солнце поднималось все выше, нагревая воздух под защитным куполом, разгоняя ночной туман, высвечивая балконы и антенны на блестящих черных стенах.

Чем ближе Кира подлетал к Шпилю, тем яснее прорисовывался тот сквозь редеющую дымку. Обогнув по дуге ближайшую башню, Кира подлетел к одной из статуй, молчаливыми часовыми стоящих вдоль широкого балкона, опоясывающего этаж. Устроившись на плече каменного воина, Кира переступил лапами и осмотрелся по сторонам.

С его насеста можно было рассмотреть проблесковые огни орбитальных доков, выглядящих нарисованными на золотисто-оранжевом небе, огоньки жилых кварталов и шахтных комплексов, раскинувшихся на горизонте, мигающие маяки посадочных площадок и сияющие прожектора кузниц. 

Налетевший порыв ветра взъерошил перья, и Кира встряхнулся, несколько раз хлопнув крыльями. Ветер принес с собой запах жженого топлива и отголоски ревущих двигателей — с дальних площадок взлетел еще один металлический гигант, и, когда он закладывал вираж вокруг Шпиля, его черные, блестящие от влаги крылья сверкнули в лучах солнца.

Кира проводил его взглядом и снова сорвался в полет, кружа вокруг статуи. Размяв крылья, он бесцеремонно устроился на голове статуи, вцепившись когтями в гребень шлема.

_«Кодиций Икарис! Ко мне в кабинет, немедленно»._

Голос первого эпистолярия Иткоса пощекотал виски изнутри, и Кира, глубоко вздохнув, с сожалением покинул разум птицы, чьими глазами он только что смотрел. Ощущение полета помогало расслабиться — в небе он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным, и ничье присутствие не мешало ему во время его медитаций.

По плечам пополз холодок, и на этот раз это был не ветер в чужих перьях. Вентиляционные системы Шпиля выполняли штатную очистку воздуха, и обнаженную спину облизнул прохладный воздух.

Кира медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, восстанавливая контроль над собственным телом, снова начиная ощущать собственные руки вместо крыльев, и жесткую поверхность пола вместо восходящих воздушных потоков.

Открыв глаза, он бросил короткий взгляд в окно. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, и сквозь узкое окно кельи оно смотрелось далеким и тусклым.

Поднявшись на ноги, Кира натянул тунику и плащ, и, привычным жестом накинув капюшон, поспешил в коридор, на ходу надевая перчатки.

В коридорах библиариума было прохладно, тихо и сумрачно. Газовые факелы не столько разгоняли сумрак, сколько искривляли очертания предметов, заставляя неровные тени танцевать по углам и поверхностям. Кира проскользнул одной из таких теней по коридору к лестницам, ведущим вниз, к общим залам и библиотекам. 

Рабочий кабинет эпистолярия Иткоса располагался в самом конце длинного коридора. Между дверями, ведущими в кабинеты и архивы, темнели ниши, расписанные фресками. Подсвеченные маленькими лампадами, фрески словно выступали из теней, и изображенные на них люди и монстры казались живыми. Их глаза зорко следили за проходящим мимо них кодицием.

Дверь в кабинет эпистолярия была закрыта, и около нее Киру дожидались четверо его собратьев-библиариев, такими же молчаливыми тенями замершие у стен и почти неразличимые в тенях. Кира кивком поприветствовал товарищей, не говоря ни слова. Те кивнули в ответ — кто-то с едва заметной улыбкой, кто-то с вежливым равнодушием, — и Кира пристроился около одной из ниш, присоединяясь к их ожиданию.

Он знал, зачем эпистолярий позвал его. Они все знали — то, что сегодня знает один ворон, завтра узнает вся тьма, а библиариям было известно и того больше. Когда тьма лишалась одного из своих сынов, библиарии узнавали об этом первыми.

И уж тем более, никто из них не оставался в неведении, когда смерть забирала одного из них, поэтому о смерти брата-лексикания Кевары Артано стало известно гораздо раньше, чем официальное сообщение достигло Освобождения, и теперь Третья рота, потерявшая своего библиария, нуждалась в замене.

Двери в кабинет приглашающе открылись, и библиарии один за другим молчаливыми тенями проскользнули внутрь. Поприветствовав почтительным поклоном находившихся в кабинете десантников, они выстроились шеренгой, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Эпистолярий Иткос, по-простому пристроившийся на краешке стола, приветственно кивнул и повернулся к развалившемуся в кресле капитану Шрайку.

— Это все, кого я могу предложить тебе, Кайваан, — сухо проговорил он. — По крайней мере, те, кто способен удовлетворить твои запросы.

— Негусто, но достаточно, чтобы обеспечить возможность выбора, — снисходительно откликнулся тот. Иткос укоризненно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

Кира невольно усмехнулся про себя, отводя взгляд. Отношения между Шрайком и библиариумом ордена всегда были довольно натянутыми, и основной проблемой при отборе кандидатов в штатные библиарии Третьей роты был не столько талант, сколько способность ужиться с командиром.

Впрочем, сейчас, глядя на капитана, Кира прекрасно видел, что за привычными ядовитыми плевками и показным равнодушием тот скрывает настороженность и напряжение. Похоже, где-то глубоко внутри, в душе прославленного героя Империума по-прежнему прятался обычный суеверный страх перед псайкерами. Были ли то отголоски его трущобной юности, не выветрившиеся даже за сотни лет жизни в ордене, или же причина была в ином — Кира об этом не знал, но находил эту маленькую слабость капитана довольно забавной.

Шрайк, смерив стоящих перед ним библиариев взглядом, встал с кресла и прошелся вдоль шеренги, рассматривая их внимательнее. Пройдясь туда и обратно, он остановился возле брата—лексикания Рекка.

— На чем специализируешься? — поинтересовался он, помолчав.

— В основном на пирокинезе, теневой капитан, — ответил Рекк, почтительно поклонившись.

— Полезный навык, — кивнул Шрайк, и, потеряв к Рекку всякий интерес, повернулся к стоящему рядом Кире. Тот спокойно выдержал принизывающий взгляд капитана, и Шрайк первым отвел глаза, равнодушно глядя на остальных. Обернувшись к Иткосу, он что-то коротко показал ему на пальцах, и эпистолярий, кивнув в ответ, жестом велел библиариям покинуть кабинет.

Выйдя в коридор, Кира и его собратья снова пристроились вдоль стен, в тенях ниш, словно прячась от неверного света лампадок. Устроившись прямо на полу, Кира привалился спиной к холодной мраморной стене, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

Темнота перед глазами слегка рассеялась, позволяя выхватить неверные силуэты и очертания мебели, яркие пятна светильников и желтоватый прямоугольник окна. Приложи Кира больше усилий, он смог бы рассмотреть их в подробностях, но тогда милорд эпистолярий наверняка почувствует чужое присутствие. А это было совсем ни к чему.

Кира прекрасно слышал чужие голоса, и этого было достаточно.

— … не могу сказать, что выбор легкий, — темный силуэт с яркой, ровной аурой удобно развалился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. — Ты можешь поручиться за каждого из них?

— С каких пор ты перестал верить мне на слово, Кайво? — силуэт эпистолярия Иткоса, снова пристроившегося с краю стола, окружало холодное сияние сдерживаемой силы, причудливо переплетаясь с красноватыми потоками раздражения.

— Я и не начинал, — Шрайк фыркнул, и ровное сияние его ауры подернулось золотистой рябью насмешки. — Ладно, шутки в сторону, я не собираюсь торчать в вашей гостеприимной колдовской обители весь день. Вот этот парень с правого края шеренги…

— Третий кодиций Кира Икарис, — откликнулся Иткос.

— Кодиций? — золотистые искры иронии в ауре капитана сменились серебристой волной недоверия. — Ему же явно не больше сотни.

— Ему нет сотни, — кивнул Иткос, и теперь золотистые искры насмешки засверкали вокруг него, — и да, он кодиций. Пусть и не так давно. Он талантливый биомант и неплохой прорицатель, и его дар позволит ему подняться выше. Если, конечно, он не натворит каких-нибудь глупостей, — добавил эпистолярий, помолчав.

— А что, есть предпосылки? — теперь в голосе капитана засквозил искренний интерес, не прикрытый показным равнодушием.

— К сожалению, — Иткос кивнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на столе. — Типичный набор проблем молодого и весьма талантливого мальчишки, помноженный на не самый простой характер.

— Ты сейчас описал две трети ордена, — усмехнулся Шрайк, — но, судя по тому, что я увидел и услышал, этот Икарис видится мне подходящей кандидатурой.

Серебристая аура эпистолярия расцвела голубоватым оттенком недоумения, бежевым недоверием и зеленоватыми сполохами настороженности.

— Я повидал достаточное количество братьев, прошедших через библиариум Гвардии Ворона, Кайваан, — проговорил он, — и поверь мне: если я говорю, что у парня трудный характер — я отвечаю за свои слова. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя еще раз — ты уверен?

Кира, слушающий этот разговор, глубоко вдохнул и снова нырнул в темноту. Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг него снова был полумрак коридора и молчаливые тени.

Улыбнувшись уголком рта, Кира поглубже натянул капюшон.

Он уже знал, каким будет ответ капитана.


End file.
